The Lost Twin
by Haruo13 Takahashi
Summary: Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Chapter One : Ingatan

.

.

.

.

_Dibawah kegelapan yang meruntuhkan keyakinan, dalam diam aku tergoyah tanpa sandaran. Tapi, kau menggenggam tanganku erat dan menunjukkan cahaya yang telah lama kurindukan. Tanpa ku sadari keberadaanku membuatmu terluka. (Uzumaki Naruto)_

Bias cahaya matahari menembus jendela, membuat seorang pemuda menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, namun tertutup kembali dengan cepat.

Dok dok dok

"Menma,cepat bangun!" Teriakan seorang wanita di balik pintu kini memenuhi ruangan dengan penerangan minim tersebut. Membuat kedutan samar si pemuda yang tengah mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam.

Kedua mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka dengan malas, pemuda bernama Menma tersebut mengelus pipinya, tanpa terasa jejak air mata masih dapat ia rasakan.

"Menyebalkan…" Dengusnya, lalu beranjak dari ranjang kecil dan mulai melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berjalan sedikit lebih cepat." Gerutu seorang gadis berkaca mata yang menatap Menma dengan pandangan kesal. Pasalnya saudaranya tersebut terlihat tak peduli jika mereka terlambat tiba di sekolah, ia bahkan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset menghiraukan celoteh si gadis.

"Menma! Kau dengar aku tidak sih!" Dengan kesal si gadis melepaskan headset yang masih terpasang dengan manis ditelinga Menma.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dengan malas ia memandang saudaranya yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Karin tersebut.

"Ish, kau ini menyebalkan! Akan kuseret kau sampai gerbang sekolah!"

"Eeeh.. "

Tak main-main dengan ucapannya Karin langsung menyeret Menma, ia tak mau terlambat lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena pemuda disampingnya tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang dibibir Menma. Beberapa pasang mata memandang kedua pasangan aneh itu di pagi hari, seorang gadis yang tengah berlari sembari menyeret seorang pemuda yang tampak terlihat tenang tak menghiraukan semua pasang mata yang menatap adegan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Menma memandang Karin sejenak, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah benar-benar lelah dan itu semua karena ulahnya. Tak tega, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Karin ikut berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa lagi?! Kau ingin protes! Kita sudah benar-benar terlam.." Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Menma sudah membawanya berlari. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut namun begitu erat seakan tak membiarkan gadis itu tertinggal dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, Karin menghela nafasnya lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Ia benar-benar bersyukur kali ini ia tidak terlambat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keningnya mengkerut karena tak biasanya Menma terlihat begitu manusiawi.

'Manusiawi huh..tidak mungkin. Yang menarik tanganku pasti Naruto, tentu saja Menma mana mungkin terlihat manusiawi. Dia kan rajanya iblis hahaha…'

Karin berusaha menahan tawanya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin setelah pulang nanti ia harus membelikan beberapa cup ramen untuk Naruto sebagai tanda terimakasihnya hari ini. Setelah asik dengan dunianya sendiri ia pun kembali menatap papan tulis, melihat rumus-rumus Matematika membuatnya malas seketika. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang Menma lakukan.

Sebuah pesawat kertas terbang melintasi penjuru kelas, sayapnya menukik turun dan pesawat itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di meja salah satu siswi yang tengah asik dengan novel yang ada di tangannya. Setelahnya gelak tawa para siswa yang berada di kursi paling depan membuat seorang lelaki berambut coklat menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah nampak menghiasi pipi pemuda bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu.

"Hei Hyuga bisakah kau ambikan pesawat kertas di atas mejamu itu!"Teriak Chouji, membuat gadis bernama lengkap Hyuga Hinata itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara cempreng yang menyebut namanya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan pesawat kertas di atas mejamu itu.." Ulang Chouji sekali lagi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kedua penglihatannya langsung menangkap sebuah pesawat kertas dengan sebuah coretan 'I Love You' berwarna merah muda besar menghiasi kedua sisi sayap pesawat tersebut. Rona merah langsung terpatri jelas di pipinya, Hinata menaruh novelnya diatas meja dan membawa pesawat kertas itu kedalam genggaman tangannya. Tak ingin membuat siswa bertubuh gemuk itu menunggu lama Hinata pun berjalan menuju ke meja depan. Segerombolan siswa yang masih berkumpul di meja depan mulai bersorak riuh tatkala Hinata menaruh pesawat itu dengan cepat dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, wajah gadis itu nampak begitu merah padam.

"Hei kiba, jantanlah sedikit.. hahaha" Tawa Chouji melihat Kiba yang masih menundukkan wajahnya yang terbakar.

"Diam kau, kau membuaku jantungan tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku mati tadi?!" Sungut Kiba setelah mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil pesawat kertasnya, takut-takut Chouji akan menerbangkannya kembali pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena hal seperti itu…"

"Diam kau, Shikamaru!"

"Urusaiii.."

Sementara itu Menma yang berada di mejanya nampak tak terganggu sama sekali, kedua matanya terpejam dan kedua telinganya nampak tersumpal headset mungkin karena itulah ia tidak terpengaruh dengan kebisingan kelasnya.

Mata hitam yang terlihat kebingungan memandang sekeliling, disampingnya ia melihat refleksi dirinya seakan-akan ia sedang bercermin. Angin malam serasa membelah dirinya, begitu menyakitkan seperti benda tajam yang menyanyat kulitnya perlahan-lahan. Kebingungan pada manik hitam itu nampak lenyap begitu saja, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia berada ditempat ini. Kenangan lamanya bersama keluarga terkasihi, dimana mereka akan pergi berlibur bersama. Menma memandang adiknya sekilas, tak ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya hanya saja warna rambut dan bola mata keduanya yang nampak begitu asing satu sama lain.

"Ayah, lihatlah kakak dia tidak asik sama sekali.. dia bahkan tidak mau kuajak mengobrol." Adu Naruto karena sedari tadi Menma membungkam mulutnya dengan rapat, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mungkinkah ia hanya bermimpi

"Naruto, mungkin Menma sedang lelah.. biarkan kakakmu beristirahat mengerti?"

Naruto memandang Menma dengan tajam lalu mendengus, hati Menma berdesir memandang pemandangan yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Kedua orang tuanya yang berada di kemudi depan terlihat begitu tenang dan sang adik yang juga kini sudah tenang dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"_Tidak…."_ Ucap Menma lirih.

Kushina yang mendengar lirihan Menma pun membalikkan kepalanya, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat sang anak yang kini terlihat begitu pucat.

"Ada apa Menma? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina cemas, Minato membalikkan kepalanya sekilas dan memandang Menma ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan sang istri.

"_Hentikan…."_ Menma menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto yang ada disebelah Menma pun mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah laku sang kakak.

Naruto pun melepaskan headset yang melekat pada telinganya dan keningnya berkerut melihat sang kakak yang terlihat aneh dari biasanya. Ia pun menyentuh bahu Menma, sesaat Naruto terkejut merasakan getaran kecil pada bahu kakaknya itu.

"**Hentikan mobil ini!"** Teriak Menma tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji, melihat Menma yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah…" Neji menghela nafas, kini Menma sudah menegakkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sembari menatap Neji yang terlihat samar-samar, ia memegang kepalanya yang nampak begitu sakit.

"Kau berkeringat saat tidur tadi, ku sarankan kau segera ke ruang Uks.."

"Hm.."

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, mau kuantar?" Tawar Neji.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih bisa sendiri…" Tolak Menma halus lalu berlalu meninggalkan Teman sebangkunya yang nampak menatapnya dengat raut khawatir.

TBC

Terlalu pendek ya? Maklum kehabisan ide hehe, ini fanfic pertamaku di akun ini semoga kalian suka. Sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Lost Time Memory setelah mendengarkan lagu ini tiba-tiba saja jalan ceritanya langsung terbayang diotakku karenanya langsung saya buat sebuah fanfic , baiklah mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :D hehehe


	2. The Lost Twin

Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas review, favs dan follows kalian, baiklah saya akan jawab satu-satu :D

Fatayahn, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mati. Ada saat dimana Sasuke salah paham antara Naru dan Menma? pasti tentu ada :D Terimakasih atas reviewnya, ini lanjutannya maaf agak terlalu lama..

_harukichi ajibana__,_ iya ini udah lanjut kok, di chapter sekarang Sasuke udah mucul.. maaf, sepertinya akan jadi Narusasu… bingung ya hehe? Di chapter sekarang pasti lebih jelas.

RevmeMaki, Naru udah mati hehe, iya lagunya Kagerou project.. waah kebetulan itu juga lagu favorite saya juga :D

Namika Rahma, Iya, Naru sama Menma kembar kok hehe.. ini udah lanjut maaf ya agak lama :D

Chapter Two : Keindahan Dibalik Matahari Senja

.

.

.

.

_ Ku fikir saat cahaya matahari senja menjelajahi ruang kelas, itu adalah tanda dimana kegelapan akan datang dan kita kehilangan arah, menjadi kesepian dan begitu kosong. Tapi, dibalik itu semua tersimpan keindahan yang begitu singkat._

_ (Uzumaki Naruto)_

.

.

.

.

Dingin, itulah yang Menma rasakan saat ini. Sebentar lagi matahari akan beranjak pergi dan dia masih menikmati belaian angin dipinggir danau, matanya terpejam lalu terlihatlah ruang kosong berwarna putih dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya tengah duduk bersila dan menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya pemuda tadi sembari berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Hn.. "

Uzumaki Naruto nama lengkap pemuda tersebut, ia adalah kembaran Menma yang telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang jiwanya ada pada raga sang kakak, membuat Menma kini mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Menma tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Naruto, karena dengan keberadaan sang adiklah ia dapat merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu kau tidur saja.." Menma tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus surai pirang sang adik.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana dan langsung pulang ke rumah oke? Aku malas mendengar ocehan Karin malam ini."

"Ya.. ya ya.." Jawab Naruto malas.

Kedua mata hitam itu terbuka perlahan, cengiran yang jarang terlihat di wajah Menma kini terpampang sangat jelas. Ia merenggangkan kedua otot tangannya, merasa pegal terlalu lama duduk dipinggir danau.

"Hachih… hacih… gaaah disini benar-benar dingin, kenapa Menma sialan itu tahan tak memakai jaket atau sweater sih!" Gerutu Naruto yang kini sudah mengambil alih tubuh Menma.

"Hachih…. Mungkin ramen di cuaca sedingin ini sangat enak." Ucap Menma sembari menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna.

_._

_._

.

"Tadaima…" Ucap Menma yang kini sudah pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Karin yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jam berapa ini kau baru pulang hah! Dan lagi kau tak memakai jaket atau sweater di cuaca sedingin ini, apa kau bodoh!" Omel Karin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Menma dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jika kau ingin menceramahinya lebih baik nanti saja, aku lapar Karin-nee…" Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

Karin mengkerutkan dahinya, ia pun memandang Menma dari atas ke bawah. Menyelidik-nyelidik siapa tahu Menma tengah berakting supaya terbebas dari omelannya. Tapi dengan cepat ia tersadar, mana mungkin Menma melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Waaaa Naruto-kun ya, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita makan!" Teriak Karin bersemangat sembari menyeret lengan Naruto.

"Taraaa! Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untuk yang tadi pagi, apa kau suka?" Tanya Karin sembari menatap wajah Menma yang memandangnya berbinar-benar.

"Tentu saja, tapi seharusnya Karin-nee tidak harus berterimakasih padaku…" Ucap Naruto sembari memandang kepulan kuah cup ramen di hadapannya.

"Eeeh? Jadi yang tadi pagi menarik tanganku itu Memna?" Karin memandang horror tubuh Menma yang masih ditempati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Walaupun Menma terlihat menyebalkan, tapi dibalik itu semua ia sangat lembut dan selalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya."

.

.

.

Neji mendengus melihat Menma yang sengaja menghalangi pandangannya dari gadis yang ia sukai, Menma menyeringai menatap Neji yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar suka menjahili teman sebangkunya ini, Neji yang biasanya terlihat kalem kini terlihat berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah tak biasanya membuatnya lucu di mata Menma.

"Menma…"

Menma berhenti menyeringai ketika mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan memandang datar seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya.

"Hn.."

"Kau tak boleh pulang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau harus ikut piket kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada Iruka sensei…" Ancam gadis itu.

"Aku malas…." Jawab Menma, membuat gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu terdiam.

"Biarkan saja dia Sasu-chan, aku yang akan menggantikannya.." Timpal Neji.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, selama ini Neji selalu menggantikan Menma dalam jadwal piketnya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal karena Menma sangat tak bertanggung jawab, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memandang Neji lembut.

"Neji kau tak boleh membelanya terus-menerus dan menggantikannya setiap piket, aku tahu kalian teman dekat.. tapi tak harus seperti itu oke.."

Rona merah kini mulai menodai pipi putih Neji, ia tak mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan karena saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Menma yang melihat tingkah Neji pun menatapnya datar, Sasuke memanglah seorang gadis yang tergolong cantik di kelasnya wajar saja jika sahabatnya dapat menyukai gadis itu.

"Baiklah.. baiklah aku akan piket hari ini. Dan sekarang biarkan aku tidur oke.." Ucap Menma kemudian, lalu mulai mencari possisi yang nyaman untuk tidur tanpa manyadari Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengumpat beberapa kali, ia masih sibuk menyapu ruang kelas pasalnya Menma tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mengganti posisi mereka.

'Dasar pemalas.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

'Hei, aku mendengar itu… jangan terus mengomel, pekerjaanmu takkan selesai kau tahu.'

'Tahu begini aku tak mau bertukar denganmu tadi. Kau menjebakku.'

"Menma…"

Percakapan Naruto dengan kakak tersayangnya itu pun terhenti seketika saat Sasuke memanggilnya. Naruto tahu Menma tak begitu akrab dengan gadis itu, karena setahu Naruto mereka jarang sekali terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan .

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati, Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya tiba-tiba ia tersadar, sedari tadi ia sibuk menyapu sembari mengumpat sang kakak sampai-sampai melupakan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Untuk apa dia marah Sasuke-chan, itu memang sudah tugasnya bukan. Abaikan saja dia…" Timpal Ino.

Sasuke menatap Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma, terlihat pemuda itu tengah mendengus. Sasuke mencengkram sapu yang ada digenggaman tangannya kuat, ini kali pertama Sasuke melihat pemuda itu mendengus biasanya ia akan berwajah datar dikatai apapun juga. Mungkin Menma benar-benar marah padanya, Sasuke jadi menyesal membuat pemuda itu terpaksa ikut piket.

"Menma, kau yang membuang sampahnya oke… kami mau pulang duluan, tolong ya…" Pinta Ino lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke…" Sasuke menggenggam tasnya erat lalu memandang Menma yang meninggalkan kelas dengan sekantung besar plastik sampah di tangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Koridor kelas nampak benar-benar sepi, hari sudah benar-benar sore membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Pasalnya ia tak terlalu suka sinar jingga yang menerpa wajahnya, karena tandanya malam akan segera tiba karena ia adalah tipe orang yang takut pada hal- hal berbau hantu. Dengan langkah cepat ia pun menuju kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dibelakangnya.

Buuuk

Bulu kuduk Naruto sudah berdiri, tubuhnya pun langsung menegang tak lupa keringat dingin kini mengalir hingga dagunya dan terjatuh perlahan ke lantai.

"_Men..ma.. to..long.."_ Lirih suara seorang wanita.

Kaki kanan perlahan maju ke depan, badan dibungkukkan perlahan-lahan dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto pun berlari menuju kelasnya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia terpeleset di tangga menuju kelasnya, Naruto mengaduh sesaat rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa sakit di kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir, ia pun mulai bangkit dan kembali berlari dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

'Hei, Naruto tenanglah!' Seru Menma panik, namun sepertinya ia menulikan telinganya dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika ia melihat pintu ruang kelasnya yang terbuka dengan lebar. Ia pun menambah kecepatan kakinya hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menutup pintu geser yang tertangkap matanya dengan cepat.

Greeeek

Naruto menormalkan detak jantungnya yang memburu, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba melintas dalam kehidupannya yang damai. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Menma langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya menyipit melihat Menma yang tampak begitu berantakkan dengan nafas yang putus-putus, ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Menma…."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia menutup kedua matanya rapat dan menyumpal telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke yang khawatir melihat keadaan Menma yang berantakkan langsung menghampiri lelaki itu, tubuhnya menegang setelah melihat raut ketakutan tertera jelas pada wajah Menma. Kedua tangannya mengepal, lalu dengan cepat ia membawa kedua tangan Menma ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Tenanglah.. aku disini.." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil.

.

.

.

Di ruang yang kosong, terlihat Menma yang sedang merengkuh tubuh Naruto membawanya pada ketenangan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kakak yang terlihat memberikannya sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau masih takut?" Tanya Menma.

"I.. ini semua gara-gara kau!" Teriak Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Menma sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Baiklah, aku salah.. " Menma memandang Naruto sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Tapi, tak ku sangka kau masih takut dengan yang namanya hantu pfffft…"

"Jangan tertawa, sialan! Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…"

"Kau yakin tidak mau bertukar posi… si?" Menma memutar badannya, mencoba menemukan sosok sang adik namun ternyata ia sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan.

"Dasar… "

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata hitam itu terbuka perlahan, menciptakan pantulan keindahan lagit malam . Kedua alisnya menukik heran melihat Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya, lalu Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain merasa ada sesuatu yang memenuhi ruas-ruas jari tengannya.

"Wa… Waaaaa!" Teriak Naruto kaget sembari melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya.

"A… apa.. apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror, membuat gadis itu mendengus dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Dengar, aku hanya mencoba menenangkanmu.. tadi, kau terlihat ketakutan.." Ucap Sasuke pelan, lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas meja.

Naruto yang sepertinya sudah paham pun terlihat salah tingkah, ia menggaruk hidungnya lalu menatap punggung gadis itu merasa tak enak juga.

" Terimakasih…." Ucapnya kemudian, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Sebuah senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah gadis itu walau mungkin Naruto tak akan bisa melihatnya. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam tas dibalik tubuhnya. Cahaya jingga menempus kaca, mambuat bayang-bayang gadis itu terlihat jelas. Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat gadis bersyal merah itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang…" Ucap gadis itu lembut, mengalun merdu membelah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Ya…" Senyuman kecil kini nampak menghiasi wajah Menma, Naruto benar-benar tak menduga bahwa gadis itu akan menunggunya pulang bersama. Perasaan hangat terasa mejalar ke dalam bagian tubuhnya yang paling dalam, Ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

_Ku fikir saat cahaya matahari senja menjelajahi ruang kelas, itu adalah tanda dimana kegelapan akan datang dan kita kehilangan arah, menjadi kesepian dan begitu kosong. Tapi, dibalik itu semua tersimpan keindahan yang begitu singkat._

'Aku melihat semuanya, Naruto…' Menma berucap lirih, ia melihat semuanya sejak awal. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto tersenyum pada seorang gadis dan ini juga yang pertama kalinya hatinya terasa penuh oleh kehangatan.

TBC

Chapter kedua selesai, mohon reviewnya minna… :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak ats review, favs dan follows kalian

**fatayahn:** Waaa terimakasih :D hehe iya, sudah ada bumbu-bumbu cinta diantara keduanya, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih kelihatan..

**askasufa: **hehe tepat sekali..

**harukichi ajibana: **hehe iya agak aneh ya, tapi jadinya cocok buat naru atau menma, menurutku :D persahabatan mereka rusak? Pasti itu… oke, terimakasih banyak aku takkan lupa update… tapi kayaknya seminggu sekali :D

**Redcas:** Karena sifatnya sebelum meninggal takut dengan hantu, otomatis sampai ia menjadi roh pun tetap saja tak berubah…:D

**Aicinta:** Yup, satu orang :D Perselisihan? Walau satu tubuh tapi perselisihan pasti saja terjadi, bagamana pun juga mereka dua jiwa yang berbeda. Reaksi Sasu? Tunggu di beberapa chapter ke depan

**Hikari:** Salam kenal juga Hikari-san Intinya Menma itu mempunyai kepribadian ganda hehehe… Oke, terimakasih.. ini sudah lanjut, maaf agak terlalu lama

**Wint :** Karena pertanyaannya terlalu banyak saya tidak akan menjawabnya :D Penasaran? Hehe mungkin di chapter2 berikutnya semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab Terimakasih atas review dan semangatnya.

**Kuro Ai:** Iya, biar lebih cocok kalau dipasangkan dengan Menma. Oke, ini ada sedikit MenmaSasu…

Chapter 3 : Sketsa Dirimu

.

.

.

_Kau tahu apa yang sangat aku suka dari sebuah sketsa? Saat mataku menatapmu aku tak dapat melihat sebuah senyuman, tapi dengan tanganku aku dapat membuat senyuman itu menjadi nyata._

(Uchiha Sasuke)

.

.

.

Konoha yang diselimuti langit malam, membuat suhu udara semakin menurun. Uap mengepul dari celah bibir Naruto, kedua tangannya menggosok-gosok saling mencari kehangatan. Di sebelahnya Sasuke menatap jalanan dengan bosan, kadang-kadang ia mencari-cari kesempatan untuk melihat lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendadak membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku akan berbelok ke kiri.." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk persimpangan jalan yang akan ia lewati dengan jari telunjuk.

Sasuke mengangguk, bayangan punggung Menma yang sekarang tubuhnya masih ditempati oleh Naruto semakin menjauh. Lelaki itu terlihat menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, Sasuke menggenggam syal merah yang melingkari lehernya dengan erat lalu menatap lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Menma!" Teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua alisnya menukik turun melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari kearahya. Uap tipis yang mengepul ke udara, tarikan nafas yang bahkan terdengar tak beraturan dari gadis itu membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Ada ap.." Ucapan Naruto terputus, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkarkan syal merahnya di leher Naruto.

"Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya." Jelas Sasuke sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah selesai memakaikan syalnya di leher Naruto, ia pun segera berlari menjauhi lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya memanas seketika. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat membuat kakinya lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berlari. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih…."

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia menggenggang tasnya erat dan mengembangkan senyumannya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"Hnn.. Sampai jumpai besok, semoga kakimu cepat sembuh.." Ucap Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Hangat…" Ucap Naruto sembari menyentuh syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

.

.

.

Kedua manik hitam Menma terpejam erat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan sakit. Saat ini ia sedang diurut oleh bibinya, Tsunade yang bekerja sebagi seorang dokter di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Bibi.."

"Hmm.."

"Sejak kapan bibi bisa mengurut? Bagaimana bila tulang-tulangku berpindah?!" Jerit Menma sembari memandang horror Tsunade.

Tsunade memandang kesal keponakannya itu, lalu dengan sengaja ia pun menekan kaki Menma dengan kencang. Karin yang melihat Menma seperti cacing kepanasan dari balik pintu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Huh.. tak usah berlebihan, dalam beberapa hari pun kau akan sembuh…"

"Bibi memang dokter terbaik untuk mematahkan tulang.." Cibir Menma membuat Tsunade melempar bantal tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, istirahat yang cukup.." Ucap Tsunade sembari mengusap surai hitam Menma dengan lembut.

.

.

.

" Sasuke.." Suara berat Menma membuat Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya Ino membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Menma sembari memberikan syal merah itu pada Sasuke.

Neji yang ada di sebelah Menma menatapnya dengan horror dan Menma hanya mengangkat bahu, mendapati ekspresi teraneh Neji. Kembali pada keterkejutannya Neji menatap Menma curiga, ia memandang teman sebangkunya itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua kemarin?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya.." Jawab Menma sembari menggerlingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya meminjamkan syalku padanya, Neji.. tak ada yang lain.." Ucap Sasuke, membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apanya tak ada yang lain hum…? Bukankah kalian pulang bersama…" Timpal Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"A.. apa maksudmu? Tentu hanya itu saja, sudahlah.. sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai."

"Aaaa.. ayolah ceritakan padaku…" Goda Ino sembari menoel pundak Sasuke.

Tatapan mata Neji berubah, ia memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah digoda Ino dengan tatapan sendu lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma. Tangannya mengepal, ia tahu gadis itu tak pernah memandangnya dan ia tahu betul siapa orang yang selalu gadis itu pandang.

"Menmaa!" Sebuah suara nyaring di pintu kelas membuat semua pasang mata menatap gadis berambut mencolok yang tengah menatap sangar seseorang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Menma pun ikut memandang seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu kini mulai menuju tepat kearahnya, seketika juga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tak tahu mengapa gadis itu menemuinya, pandangan keduanya pun bertemu.

"Saku…" Belum sempat Menma menyebutkan nama gadis itu, ia sudah mendapati sebuah buku mendarat keras di atas kepalanya.

Buuuk

"Itu untuk yang kemarin.." Ucap gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Menma jengkel karena kepalanya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Itu pasti sakit…" Komentar Neji, melihat Menma yang masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, bukannya membantuku yang terjatuh saat membawa setumpuk buku malah berlari meninggalkanku…" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar merasa kesal.

Menma menatap Sakura, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada gadis itu, bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah teman dekatnya walau sekarang mereka berbeda kelas. Ia teringat saat-saat ia berada satu kelas dengan gadis itu, walau pada awalnya Menma terlihat enggan dan sering mengabaikan gadis itu tapi Sakura selalu mengajaknya berbicara. Lama kelamaan pun Menma menerima kehadiran Sakura sebagai sahabatnya, mungkin karena sifat gadis itu yang cerewet dan mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang.

"Tadinya ku kira kau hantu…" Sakura menggulung lengan seragamnya, kobaran api terlihat di matanya..

"Mana mungkin ada hantu secantik ini, apa matamu rabun." Komentar Neji dan dibalas anggukan setuju Sakura.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu .. bagaimana?" Ucap Menma membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. sepulang sekolah kau harus menungguku di gerbang, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah .." Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Menma setelahnya.

Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi, Kakashi mulai menerangkan pelajaran Matematika. Terlihat di sudut ruangan Shikamaru tengah menguap tapi ia berusa tetap membuka kedua matanya, Menma yang melihatnya memandang datar. Ia tak habis fikir bagaimana siswa malas seperti itu mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya, bila orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dapat pintar mungkin ia juga adalah salah satu dari orang pintar tersebut, karena ia suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur walau tak separah Shikamaru. Menma menghembuskan nafasnya bosan, ia bingung akan mentraktir Sakura dimana hari ini. Menma menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, penasaran apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Sekarang ia benar-benar heran, gadis itu tengah menutup hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Merasa dipandangi Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Menma memandangnya, tapi dengan cepat ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan lelaki itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapan Neji membuat Menma terlonjak, ia pun kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan tulis.

"Tidak ada.. " Jawabnya.

Greeek

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin Kakashi untuk mencuci mukanya karena ia merasa mengantuk, setelahnya gadis itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Menma. Neji yang menyadari jika Menma tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke merasa heran karena tak biasanya Menma seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir dan Menma tengah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, dimana Sakura belum terlihat sama sekali di gerbang. Neji yang sudah selesai membereskan buku catatannya pun menghampiri Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya ada janji dengan Sakura?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Neji membuat ia menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat, dia sudah menungguku.." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Menma pun langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

"Menma…." Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kini Neji memandangnya dengan serius.

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya…" Menma menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sasuke maksudmu? Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku seratus kali, Neji.. " Neji tertawa pelan dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Benarkah? Tak ku sangka kau menghitungnya…"

"Untuk apa kau memberitahukan itu padaku?" Menma memandang Neji yang sekarang membelakanginya, terlihat lelaki itu sangat tenang tak merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Menma.

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin memberi tahu saja dan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, Sakura kelihatannya kesal…"

"Ahh.. kau benar, aku duluan sampai jumpa…" Menma pun pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti Neji, membuat perasaan lelaki itu semakin memburuk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menyipit melihat Menma yang sudah sampai di gerbang, lelaki itu terlihat sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura lalu mulai pergi. Neji masih memandang kepergian Menma dengan sendu dari balik jendela, ia tak tahu mengapa perasaan itu menjebaknya dalam ikatan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu dia tak pernah memandangku, karenanya aku selalu memberitahumu.. aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

Menma kini menukar posisinya dengan Naruto karenanya sekarang Narutolah yang menemani Sakura.

"Menma, kau ingin mentraktirku dimana?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau di Ichiraku Ramen?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ide bagus, sudah lama aku tak makan ramen.. kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melakukan diet…" Curhat Sakura.

"Kau tak usah diet, menurutku Sakura yang seperti ini sudah cantik." Puji Naruto tanpa menyadari pujiaannya itu membuat rona merah kini menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura.

"Su.. sudahlah jangan menggodaku, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Ucap Sakura lalu menyeret Naruto.

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam, Sasuke tengah berjalan dengan anjing kecilnya, Peko. Sebuah plastik bening nampak dibawanya sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tali leher Peko. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, goresan jingga di langit kini terasa berbeda untuknya. Ia selalu teringat hari dimana pertama kali ia melihat seorang Menma dapat menggembangkan sebuah senyuman, mengingat hal itu selalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum sendiri.

Guk guk guk

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti, ia pandangi Peko yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya membuat gadis itu gemas. Sasuke berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala Peko, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di saku roknya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke pun membuka pesan masuknya dan melihat sebuah nama yang membuatnya kesal.

**Itachi-nii**

**Kau dimana Sasuke? Cepat pulang, angin malam tak bagus untuk kesehatanmu.**

Sasuke memandang pesan masuk dari Itachi dengan sendu, ia menghela nafas sejenak dan memandang langit sore, perasaannya kini semakin tak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Menma mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tampaknya sedikit membesar karena ulah Naruto. Memikirkan bagaimana Naruto menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen membuatnya lemas seketika.

'Tadi itu benar-benar enak sekali..' Ungkap Naruto, yang terdengar di kepala Menma.

"Sampai kau menghabiskan 3 mangkuk, begitu." Cibir Menma sembari menatap permukaan air danau.

'Ayolah, kau takkan sakit jika hanya 3 mangkuk..'

"Tidak sakit kepalamu." Menma mulai mengambil batu kecil yang ada di sekitar tempat ia duduk, perlahan ia pun melamparkannya ke arah danau menciptakan riak di permukaannya.

'Sudahlah, dari pada kau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri lebih baik aku tidur.'

Menma mendegus merasakan keberadaan sang adik menipis, ia tahu kini mungkin sang adik tengah tidur dengan nyenyak dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Angin kini mulai berhembus perlahan, membuat Menma menutup kedua matanya. Tempat ini selalu membuat ia merasa tenang, aroma rumput yang tercium indra penciumannya membuat perasaannya semakin tenang.

"Menma!" Kedua mata Menma perlahan terbuka mendapati suara yang sudah tidak asing memanggil namanya.

Menma memalikkan tubuhnya ke arah asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini menuju ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih. Menma memandang datar Sasuke yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan gadis itu pun mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan Peko yang sudah ada dipangkuannya.

"Tentu saja…"

Guk guk guk

Teringat sesuatu Sasuke pun menatap Peko lalu menatap Menma dengan sebuah cengiran, gadis itu pun mengangkat Peko dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Menma.

"Bukankah dia lucu? Namanya Peko…" Ucap Sasuke.

Guk guk guk

Menma mengangguk, lalu dengan ekspresi datarnya ia menjabat tangan Peko.

"Namaku Menma.. " Ucapnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Hei.. hei.." Protes Menma, membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa Menma disini?" Menma memandang Sasuke sekilas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Menangkan pikiran…" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia pun tersenyum dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Peko yang masih ada di pelukkannya.

"Waah.. Indahnya.." Ucap Sasuke, kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas goresan jingga yang ada di langit. Tiba-tiba ia pun teringat sesuatu dan kembali ke posisi duduk, tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah sketch book dan pensil dari plastik yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Menma…" Panggil Sasuke, mau tak mau Menma pun kembali duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong bawa Peko.." Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Kau ingin aku membawanya pulang?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku kau bisa menggendongnya kan.." Naruto mengangguk dan membawa Peko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Begini?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu membuka sketch booknya.

"Tolong tahan sebentar ya…" Ucapnya, sekarang Menma mengerti apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Ia pun kini hanya bisa menuruti perkataan gadis itu karena Sasuke tampak sangat serius. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu bisa menggambar.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa menggambar.." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Menma, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia pun kembali tenggelam dengan goresan-goresan tangannya.

"Yang benar saja.. semua orang bahkan tahu aku sangat suka menggambar?" Cibir gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu memandang Menma dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mungkin karena selama ini Menma tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kau tahu, siapa gadis yang disukai kiba?"

"Kamu?" Jawab Menma sembari memain-mainkan kedua telinga Peko. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan sketsanya yang belum selesai.

"Tentu saja bukan.. kau tahu dia membuat sebuah pesawat kertas untuk seseorang, ku kira dia lelaki yang cukup romantis tapi kurang percaya diri. Jadi Chouji menerbangkannya,kau tahu betapa lucunya ekspresi Kiba saat itu.." Menma mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tengah bercerita dengan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bingkai wajahnya, entah mengapa ia jadi ikut merasa senang.

"Kau memperhatikan sekitarmu dengan baik…" Komentar Menma, Sasuke termenung lalu tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Menma harus belajar banyak dariku." Menma mendengus lalu menatap Peko yang ada dipangkuannya tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum senang.

"Cepat sekali.. pasti wajahku jelek." Komentar Menma.

"Aku hanya membuat sketsa saja…. Ayo kita pulang, suhu disini semakin dingin." Menma mengangguk lalu menatap langit yang akan segera berubah warna, entah mengapa walau pun tempat ini tak setenang biasanya tapi terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat.

TBC

Chapter tiga selesai, mohon reviewnya minna …


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review, favs dan follows kalian

**Redcas** : Wkwkwkwk.. ada-ada aja, Sakura itu.. :D Oke, ini sudah lanjut,terimakasih

**fatahyahn** : Hu um.. benar sekali, Sakura cuma sahabat Menma saja kok. Sip, terimakasih, ini udah lanjut

**harukichi ajibana** : Mungkin di beberapa chapter ke depan hehe.. iya, cuek banget tapi dia juga punya sisi manis juga kok. Sama-sama dan terimakasih kembali

**AiCinta** : Benarkah? Aku turut senang mendengarnya MenmaSaku? belum kepikiran Saya, mereka cuma sahabatan aja kok. Wah, langsung ketebak! :D

Iya, Sasu punya penyakit..hehe oke,terimakasih semangatnya ya

**Hikari ** : Nanti ya, begitulah.. rahasia :D Iya, padahal memang benar

sedikit demi sedikit Menma mulai suka sama Sasu.

Oke, terimakasih semangatnya

Chapter 4 : Keputusan

.

.

.

_ Aku yang selalu memandang dia dari kejauhan,dalam kegundahan tak pernah berhenti berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menatapku balik. _

(Hyuga Neji)

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan kesana kemari, ia benar-benar sedang gelisah sekarang. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan suara seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya membuat ia sekarang dapat bernafas lega.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar.." Jawab Sasuke malas lalu berjalan melalui Itachi.

"Kau tahu kakak sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika.." Ucapan Itachi tepotong, Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit, aku baik-baik saja.. seperti yang kakak lihat sekarang." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah, sudut matanya melihat tangan Sasuke mengepal dengan erat mungkin kini Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Itachi pun membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar mendapat perlakuan sang kakak, kedua tangannya pun mulai membalas pelukan sang kakak tanpa sadar air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Neji memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan, ia menghela nafasnya berat pasalnya ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Menma yang pada awalnya memang bersikap cuek pada setiap orang kini terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dekat dengan Sasuke. Neji mengacak-ngacak poninya kesal, ia ambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memandangnya ragu. Jarinya perlahan mulai mengetik sms, tapi setelahnya ia menghapusnya kembali.

"Sekarang aku tampak seperti orang bodoh…" Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Neji kembali menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menatap bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja dengan sendu. Disana terlihat potret Sasuke tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih pemberiannya sewaktu gadis itu berulang tahun. Sebuah senyum pun menghiasi wajahnya, ia sudah memutuskan apapun hasilnya nanti ia tak akan pernah menyesal. Kembali Neji pun mengetik pesan singkat, tapi kali ini dengan mantap ia mengirimkannya tanpa ragu.

**Sasuke-chan**

**Hari minggu ini, kau punya waktu luang?**

Neji memandang layar ponselnya tak sabar, sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum membalas pesannya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia melihat nama Sasuke terpampang manis di layar ponselnya, gadis itu menelponnya sungguh Neji sama sekali tak menyangkanya dengan cepat Neji pun mengangkatnya.

"Hai, Neji…" Sapa suara riang Sasuke, Neji sampai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hai juga, Sasu.. tak biasanya menelpon, bukannya kau paling pelit urusan pulsa.." Ucap Neji, setelahnya beberapa detik kemudian tak ada balasan dari gadis itu membuatnya heran.

"Kau benar, maaf Neji aku tutup telponnya.. jangan lupa menelponku balik hehe…" Sekarang Neji tahu mengapa gadis itu lama menjawabnya, tak berapa lama sambungan mereka pun terputus. Neji tertawa pelan, lalu menelpon gadis itu kembali.

"Kau ini, berapa pulsamu yang hilang?" Tanya Neji.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang, oh ya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Neji memiringkan alisnya, tak berapa lama suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat.. kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan bukan?" Neji terdiam sejenak, ia sedang berfikir kemana ia akan mengajak gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman hiburan…" Usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul satu siang.. "

"Hm mm.. aku tunggu, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya dulu. Sepertinya kak Itachi memanggilku.." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, sebenarnya Neji masih ingin mengobrol lama dengan gadis itu tapi apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan…" Ucap Neji dan terdengar gumaman gadis itu, kemudian sambungan mereka pun kembali terputus.

Neji memandang layar ponselnya dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajahnya, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandagannya ke arah bingkai foto gadis yang ia sukai. Semoga besok ia dapat dengan lancar mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

"Hei, hei…" Tegur Menma yang duduk disamping Karin, pasalnya ia tidak suka mendengar suara kunyahan keripik kentang gadis itu membuat ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada flim yang mereka tonton.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu, masih fokus pada layar televisi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan, mengganggu sekali." Karin mendelik Menma tidak suka.

"Jika kau tak suka jangan dengarkan." Menma mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih asik menonton drama.

Menma memandang sekeliling rumah bibinya dengan bosan, sedari tadi ia hanya menjelajahi rumah itu tanpa tujuan hingga sebuah suara Naruto di kepalanya mengusik acara tanpa tujuannya.

'Bisakah kau diam, membuat kepalaku sakit saja..' Cibir Naruto.

Menma mendengus masih meneruskan acara mengelilingi rumah bibinya, ditemani oleh celotehan-celotehan sang -tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar, ia pun mulai membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata berasal dari Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hari ini kau tidak sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan..**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura, seringai mulai terpatri indah di wajahnya. Sekarang rasa jenuhnya akan terobati, ia bersyukur gadis itu mengajaknya keluar rumah. Menma memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia sudah benar-benar tak sabar menghirup udara segar.

"Hei Naru, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan hari ini?" Tanya Menma sesudahnya terdengar suara riang dari sang adik.

"Baiklah mari kita bersenang-senang…"

.

.

.

Sakura memandang sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Menma hanya menatapnya dengan datar walau sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa senang.

"Kau ingin kemana sekarang?" Tanya Menma, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling terlebih dahulu.." Menma mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

Menma memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambut pendeknya kesana kemari. Suara nyaring dari anak-anak membuat matanya terbuka perlahan, ia melihat sekitarnya dengan tertarik. Sampai kedua matanya menyipit, melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah memukul-mukul bahu Neji pelan, disampingnya Neji tertawa pelan sembari membawa sebuah balon berwarna merah. Sakura yang menyadari Menma yang sedari tadi tidak membuka suaranya pun mengalihkan padangannya pada Menma, terlihat pemuda itu tengah mematung di tempatnya. Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu dan mendapati Neji bersama seorang gadis, kontan ia pun memanggil nama lelaki itu.

"Neji!" Teriak Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa dipanggil Neji pun mengalihkan padangannya dari Sasuke dan mendapati Sakura tengah menyeret Menma bersamanya.

"Sakura, tak ku sangka kau ada disini terlebih dengan.." Neji tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memandang Menma tak suka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Menma ketus, mungkin ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Neji.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua.. Oh, ya siapa dia Neji?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kenalkan dia Sasuke, temanku…"

"Salam kenal, ano.. " Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura, panggil aku Sakura dan salam kenal juga Sasuke-chan. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk.

Neji menghela nafasnya sejenak, rencana awalnya terancam batal. Ia pun melirik Menma yang ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tampak seperti biasanya ia sekarang bisa merasa sedikit lega. Balon ditangannya serasa akan terlepas, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke nampak gadis itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Neji, gadis itu pun menatap Neji lalu pandangannya jatuh pada balon yang ada digenggaman lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah baikkan, kau bisa melepasnya Neji.." Ucap Sasuke, Neji pun menganggukkan kepalanya, perlahan balon merah yang ada di genggaman tangannya terlepas dan terbang ke atas langit. Neji tersenyum simpul mendapati Sasuke yang menatap balon itu terbang, sama seperti dirinya.

Menma menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya, entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

'Akui saja kalau kau menyukainya..' Suara Naruto membuat tubuhnya tersentak, benarkah ia menyukai gadis itu tapi dengan segera ia menepisnya jauh-jauh.

'Jika kau tak mau mengakuinya, maka aku yang mengakuinya..'

Menma membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari nampak sangat meyilaukan. Perkataan Naruto kali ini membuatnya gelisah, ia tak habis fikir apa yang adiknya itu pikirkan. Ia menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyumannya bukan untuk dirinya.

'Aku menyukainya..'

"Ugh.." Menma menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, pernyataan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat ia merasa mual seketika.

"Menma, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura, Neji dan Sasuke pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

Menma yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dari teman-temannya pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat gesture tangan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar. Tanpa menunggu respon dari teman-temannya ia pun langsung berlari, tanpa melihat tatapan khawatir seseorang yang ditujukan padanya. Sesampainya di toilet Menma langsung menghembuskan nafasnya, ia pandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mulai membasuh mukanya.

"Kau tak bisa…" Ucap Menma lirih, ia kembali menatap refleksi dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa menyukainya.." Menma memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa kata-kata yang ia tujukan pada Naruto serasa menjadi bumerang balik untuknya.

'Maaf terdengar egois, tapi untuk kali ini…'

"Tidak bisa!" Jerit Menma, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia merasakan keberadaan sang adik yang mulai menipis, mungkin ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan tapi apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Sakura, Menma mengangguk dan mengalihkan padangannya pada Sasuke dan ternyata gadis itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat.." Komentar Sasuke.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Menma menatap ketiga temannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura dan aku setuju ke rumah hantu.. bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Neji, Menma pun mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

Suara lirihan seorang wanita membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasa kasihan Menma pun menarik tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya dan menuntunnya agar tak salah jalan. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit takut tapi sepertinya perasaan itu tersingkir sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau tak takut?" Tanya Neji melihat Sasuke yang santai-santai saja memasuki rumah hantu, pasalnya sedari tadi beberapa hantu sudah mulai bermunculan.

"Tidak.." Jawab Sasuke singkat, Neji tersenyum simpul dan membawa tangan gadis itu kedalam genggamannya. Kontan Sasuke pun menatap Neji bingung.

"Jika kau nanti takut kau boleh menutup matamu dan aku dengan senang hati akan menuntunmu…" Jelas Neji, Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Neji.

"Kyaaaaa…" Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak di tengah perjalanan lantaran sesosok hantu yang sangat seram tertangkap pandangannya. Menma dengan cepat membawa gadis itu berlari keluar, pasalnya Sakura terlihat benar-benar pucat.

"Tutup matamu…" Perintah Neji, Sasuke yang sudah mendengar teriakkan ketakutan Sakura tadi pun menutup kedua matanya, ia menuruti perkataan Neji.

Neji tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang semakin merapat pada dirinya, ia pun berjalan perlahan menjauhi sesosok hantu yang tadi membuat Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Suasana yang gelap membuat Neji berhati-hati menuntun Sasuke, ia menyuruh gadis itu tetap menutup kedua matanya sampai mereka tiba di pintu keluar. Tak berapa lama mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah hantu itu, cahaya terang membuat Neji menyipitkan matanya ia mulai menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya.

"Boleh aku membuka mataku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Jangan dibuka tiba-tiba, matamu akan sakit.." Saran Neji, Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ehh.. dimana Sakura dan Menma?" Tanya Sasuke, karena ia tak mendapati Menma dan Sakura dimana pun.

"Mereka keluar duluan, Sakura sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan…" Jawab Neji.

.

.

.

Goresan jingga mulai terlihat di atas langit, Sasuke dan Neji tengah mencari-cari Menma dan Sakura. Neji menatap Sasuke disampingnya kedua mata gadis itu nampak memandang setiap penjuru. Gemas dengan kepala Sasuke yang terus bergerak-gerak, niat jahil mulai terlintas di kepalanya ia pun menahan kepala gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, Neji sekarang nampak terlihat begitu tinggi di matanya.

"Jika kau menggerakkan kepalamu seperti itu, nanti kepalamu akan sakit.." Tegur Neji sembari mengulum senyumannya, entah mengapa jantung Sasuke kini berdetak kencang di pandangi Neji sedekat itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, ah.. atau kau terpesona padaku?" Goda Neji, Sasuke buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan kedua tangan Neji di kepalanya.

"Si.. siapa yang terpesona padamu." Bela Sasuke terbata-bata.

Neji tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku gadis itu, ia membuang nafasnya perlahan karena jantungnya tadi seakan-akan terlepas seketika dari tempatnya bahkan ia masih sulit untuk bernafas sekali pun.

"Lebih baik kita cepat mencari mereka, sebentar lagi gelap.." Ucap Neji setelah ia berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali, Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah panjang Neji.

"Neji!" Teriak Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan Menma di sampingnya. Neji tersenyum lega akhirnya ia dan Sasuke dapat menemukan Menma dan Sakura yag sempat terpisah sehabis keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Ini, minumlah dulu.." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air putih kemasan pada Neji.

"Terimakasih.." Neji pun menerimanya dan menyodorkan kembali air itu kepada Sasuke, gadis itu pun tersenyum lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu Neji pun meminum kembali minuman yang tadi sehabis diminum oleh Sasuke, kini senyuman nampak menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Menma yang melihat Neji yang mencari-cari kesempatan menatapnya dengan horror.

'Oi.. dia.. itu kan ciuman tidak langsung!' Jerit Menma dalam hati.

Neji yang sudah selesai dengan acara minumnya pun langsung mengarahkan pandagannya pada Menma, tak disangka lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan horror. Neji yang ditatap seperti itu pun menyeringai, ia bahkan menjilat sudut bibirnya membuat emosi Menma sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kesal, Menma pun melemparkan botol minuman kosongnya ke arah Neji tapi dengan cepat Neji menghindarinya.

Buuuk

Kedua bola mata Menma membulat seketika melihat dimana botol itu berlabuh, Neji yang melihat ekspresi Menma langsung membalikkan badannya. Sepasang mata nampak menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Neji!" Teriak Sasuke sembari memukul-mukul bahu Neji, ternyata botol itu mengenai kepala Sasuke telak membuat Neji tertawa pelan.

"Maaf, maaf…" Ujar Neji, tapi Sasuke masih memukul-mukul bahunya pelan. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar tak enak.

.

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini, aku akan mengantar Sasuke.. sampai jumpa." Ucap Neji, Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya melambaikan tangan kanannya dan mulai megikuti langkah panjang lelaki itu.

Menma mematung sejenak, punggung Sasuke semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan menarik tangan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Ujar Menma, tapi langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah tangan menahannya. Menma menolehkan kepalanya, kini bola matanya membulat seketika.

"Sa.. sakura? Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ke.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi gemuk.." Ungkapnya, gadis bersurai merah muda bertubuh gemuk itu pun langsung memukulkan tasnya pada wajah Menma.

Buuuk

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Omel gadis itu, lalu meninggalkan Menma yang masih mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Makanya sebelum menarik seseorang, lihatlah orang itu terlebih dahulu.." Menma pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal muasal suara Sakura, gadis itu nampak menahan tawanya.

"Ha.. hahaha.." Tawa Sakura pun pecah seketika.

"Berhenti tertawa, atau ku tinggal." Ancam Menma, kesal.

.

.

.

Neji dan Sasuke kini berjalan dalam keheningan, langit sudah berganti warna dan suhu udara semakin menurun. Neji menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan,lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur gadis itu mengenakan syal merahnya jadi ia tak perlu khawatir gadis itu akan kedinginan.

"Neji, apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, Neji tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau mengatakannya dari tadi kau takkan kedinginan…" Ucap Sasuke sembari terkekeh, ia pun mengambil syal biru tua yang ada di tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga, aku takut nanti kau terserang flu.." Terang Sasuke, uap tipis keluar dari celah bibirnya saat ia berbicara.

Neji menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah melingkarkan syal biru tuanya pada Neji. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bahkan kini Neji tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ini hadiah dariku karena Neji sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini.." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya. Entah ada dorongan dari mana tangan Neji langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkarkan syal itu pada lehernya. Sasuke pun kontan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Neji menatapnya dengan lembut, uap tipis nampak keluar dari celah bibir Neji.

Waktu seakan berhenti seketika, ucapan Neji bagaikan sebuah hembusan nafas yang sulit diterima pendengarannya. Sekali lagi Neji membuka mulutnya, membuat Sasuke menutup kedua matanya berusaha menyakinkan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku.. menyukaimu.." Melalui udara suara sendu Neji menerobos indra pendengaran Sasuke, bahkan kata-kata itu memukul hatinya telak. Waktu, kini berhenti seketika dan kembali bergerak dengan pelan, bahkan saat mengambil nafas pun terasa menyesakkan baginya.

TBC

Chapter empat selesai, mohon reviewnya minna …


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review, favs dan follows kalian ^^

**fatayahn :** Hehe iya, Menma kan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya jadi wajar saja :D ngga bakal lama lagi kok, karena dia udah mulai jatuh hati sama Sasu.. hehehe Neji cuma sahabatnya ngak lebih, tentang penyakit Sasuke akan tampak di chapter ke depan :D Terimakasih sudah menunggu lanjutannya fatayahn-san ^^

**Redcas :** Tetep MenmaSasu kok :D Terimakasih… ^^

**hanazawa kay : **Tentu, terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

**Aicinta :** Iya sudah mulai cemburu dia,yang tahu penyakitnya cuma keluarganya saja :D hehehe Sasuke nolak Neji kok.. Terimakasih semangatnya Ai-san ^^

Chapter 5 : Hati

_ Jika tak ada yang ku sukai, itu adalah melihat dirimu. Tapi, disini berkata lain.. aku mulai takut sendirian._

(Uzumaki Menma)

.

.

.

Neji masih menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji dan membuat jarak yang agak jauh darinya. Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan air mata agar tak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Neji…" Neji menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya, tubuh gadis itu nampak bergetar Neji menundukkan wajahnya, seharusnya ia kini yang tengah terluka bukan gadis itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. " Pinta Neji lirih, ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menyelami warna kelam bola mata gadis itu.

"Maaf…" Neji memberikan senyumannya, mencoba untuk tegar.

"Jadi, sekarang aku sedang ditolak ya haha.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu memukul pundak Neji keras hingga Neji mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan terlihat begitu tegar, aku tak suka." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menatap Neji sendu.

"Hah.. baiklah, tapi aku tak akan menyerah.." Ucap Neji tegas, membuat gadis itu mematung seketika.

"Ne.." Belum sempat Sasuke menyebut namanya, Neji langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar satu kata pun keluar dari mulut gadis itu hari ini, ia tak kuat menahan air matanya terlalu lama.

"Aku tak mau kau pulang terlambat." Jelasnya sembari menarik tangan gadis itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Biarlah ia menghiraukan Sasuke kali ini, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

.

.

Sasuke manatap sketch booknya dengan sendu, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Perasaannya kini benar-benar kacau, wajahnya sekarang terlihat begitu pucat. Kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya, tiba-tiba lambungnya terasa begitu sakit. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tertatih ke kasurnya. Keringat nampak membanjiri wajahnya, kedua matanya terpejam saat ia sudah menghempaskan tubuhya di atas kasur.

"Sial.. sial,sial,sial…" Umpat Sasuke lirih, kedua tangannya menyapu air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya dengan kasar. Ia benci terlihat lemah seperti ini,karena seseorang selalu menatapnya dengan sendu, bahkan ia dapat melihat gurat luka di wajah mereka membuat ia semakin merasa tak berguna.

Tanpa disadarinya Itachi tengah menatapnya sendu dari celah pintu, perlahan Itachi pun langsung menutup pintu itu tak ingin membuat Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya. Itachi memijit kepalanya ia ingin sekali ada di samping Sasuke saat ini, tapi ia tahu Sasuke akan membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu, gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk Itachi bantah. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengamati sang adik dari kejauhan, itu membuatnya terluka tapi bila itu permintaan terakhir Sasuke ia akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Menma menatap bosan sekelilingnya, kelasnya seperti biasa sangat berisik bila tak ada guru. Semua terasa seperti biasanya namun ada satu hal yang menganjal di hatinya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada teman sebangkunya. Neji tak sekali pun memandangnya hari ini, bahkan lelaki itu terlihat tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Neji dan Sasuke kemarin tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Menma menghela nafasnya sejenak dan melirik Sasuke yang ada di meja sebelahnya, gadis itu nampak tengah menggambar sesuatu di buku catatannya. Ternyata benar Sasuke sangat suka menggambar, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu menggambar di sekolah. Tiba-tiba Menma pun teringat percakapannya beberapa hari lalu di danau, dimana Sasuke tengah menggambar sketsa dirinya.

'Mungkin karena selama ini Menma tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kau tahu, siapa gadis yang disukai kiba?' (Ucapan Sasuke di Chapter 3)

Menma mengingat kembali ucapan gadis itu lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba. Lelaki itu nampak tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, tapi sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Alis Menma menukik, heran apa yang lelaki itu lihat. Saat Menma mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba ia pun mendapati Hinata yang tengah asik dengan novel yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Menma tertegun sejenak, ia tahu sekarang siapa yang disukai lelaki itu. Dalam sekali lihat saja seseorang bahkan sudah dapat menebaknya.

'Ternyata benar apa yang dia katakan, aku tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarku..' Ucap Menma lirih dalam hati.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Menma seketika, ia mendengus lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Menma.

"Aku tak lapar.." Jawab Neji, Menma pun mengangguk dan hendak meninggalkan Neji tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat lelaki itu memanggilnya.

"Menma, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Kau punya waktu?" Tanya Neji, raut mukanya nampak sangat tak bersahabat. Tapi dengan cepat Menma mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Neji, mungkin setelah ini ia akan tahu alasan dari tingkah Neji hari ini.

.

.

.

Menma mengikuti Neji yang ada di depannya, lelaki itu tak pernah lagi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah pembicaraan yang mengenakkan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti seketika. Menma baru menyadari hari ini ada yang aneh dari dirinya, ia baru teringat Naruto sama sekali tak mengambil alih tubuhnya seperti biasanya bahkan sejak kemarin malam ia tak mendengar suaranya.

Neji yang tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Menma yang mematung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji, tubuh Menma tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Neji yang tiba-tiba.

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa, maaf.." Neji mengangguk dan kembali berjalan mendahului Menma.

Sesampainya di atap Neji langsung menatap Menma tajam, tapi nampaknya yang ditatap malah berekspresi datar. Neji yang mendapati respon Menma yang sudah ia prediksikan sebelumnya langsung menghela nafas lelah, ia tak habis pikir apa yang tengah lelaki itu pikirkan bagaimana mungkin ia selalu berekspresi seperti itu.

"Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang-ulang padamu, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakan ini padamu.." Jelas Neji.

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya?" Menma mengangguk, ia sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang.

"Jauhi Sasuke.." Ucap Neji dengan suara mengancam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Menma menatap Neji berusaha menyelami ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Sebelumnya kau pasti ingin tahu kan kenapa aku selalu mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukainya…?" Menma tertegun sejenak melihat ekspresi Neji yang berubah melunak, ia tak pernah melihat Neji serapuh ini. Neji bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang biasanya dilakukan olehnya.

"Aku tahu.. Sasuke, dia tak pernah memandangku, karenanya aku selalu memberitahumu jika aku mencintainya.." Menma mematung sejenak, tangannya mengepal keras. Jadi dengan kata lain selama ini Neji mengancamnya agar menjauhi Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang diperhalus. Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Jauhi Sasuke.." Menma membelalakkan matanya mendengar ancaman Neji kembali, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk antara marah dan kecewa.

Perlahan mulut Menma terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Neji, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu dari dalam dirinya serasa mendorongnya jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya membuat badannya terhuyung sejenak dan kembali tegak. Sebuah seringai kini nampak semakin lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau seperti kucing yang ketakutan, Neji.." Neji membulatkan matanya, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Menma sekarang. Neji yang tersulut emosi mendengar hinaan Menma pun menatapnya tajam.

"Brengsek, apa maumu.." Menma yang kini tubunya telah diambil alih oleh Naruto pun mendekati Neji dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lelaki itu. Hembusan nafas keduanya bertabrakan, membuat atmosfer diantara keduanya semakin memanas.

"Yang ku mau?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah, perlahan ia medekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Neji. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sampai pada indra pendengaran lelaki itu, membuat tubuh Neji menegang seketika setelah mendengar perkataan atau mungkin bisa ia artikan sebuah ancaman juga untuknya dari Naruto.

"Sasuke, dia tak akan ku serahkan pada lelaki sepertimu.." Bisik Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Neji terlalu syok mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya seperti sekarang. Pintu atap pun tertutup meninggalkan Neji dengan amarahnya yang memuncak, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal, Menma…"

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, mungkin kali ini Menma akan sangat marah besar padanya. Mengingat kembali pengakuan Neji membuat amarahnya naik seketika.

'Ada apa denganmu?!' Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seketika, teriakkan Menma membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku.." Ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang uks, hari ini Naruto ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

'Sudah ku bilang kau tak bisa menyukainya, bukan!' Naruto mendengus,ia ingin segera sampai di ruang uks dan langsung merebahkan badannya secepat mungkin.

"Maaf saja ya kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Ucap Naruto jengkel sembari membuka pintu uks dengan kasar.

Greeek

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika saat ia berada di dalam ruang uks, kedua matanya menatap lekat Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di salah satu rajang dengan kepala menghadap ke atas dengan sebuah sapu tangan menutupi hidungnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap Menma dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto sembari mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat lelaki itu semakin mendekatinya pun langsung mengusap kasar hidungnya, melihat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan gadis itu spotan Naruto pun langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Merasa tak ada pergerakan lagi dari Sasuke ia pun langsung menurunkun tangan Sasuke perlahan, noda darah nampak mengotori wajah Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas sementara Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya, Naruto pun mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Angkat kepalamu.." Perintah Naruto, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Menma yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya membuat rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membersihkan wajah Sasuke yang ternoda darah, ia perhatikan wajah gadis itu kini terlihat pucat tapi samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu merona, membuatnya terkekeh pelan Sasuke benar-benar gadis yang unik dan penuh misteri.

"Aa.. aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil sapu tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menatap lelaki itu sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Ini sering terjadi, kau tak usah khawatir.." Jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut, sebuah senyuman bahagia nampak mengembang di wajahnya sedari dulu ia ingin sekali mengelus kepala seorang gadis yang disukainya dan sekarang harapan itu tersampaikan juga.

'Naruto….' Menma yang melihat semua pembicaraan dan interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya dapat menatap mereka dalam diam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang karenanya kali ini ia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Apa sakitmu parah?" Tanya Naruto, tubuh Sasuke tersentak sebentar mendengar pertanyaannya tapi tak lama kemudian gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah… Oh,ya besok apa kau sibuk?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Menma mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Sasuke memperjelas maksud Naruto membuat lelaki itu sedikit salah tingkah dengan rona merah yang meghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, berusaha meredam kegugupannya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Jadi, bagaimana?" Kedua mata Sasuke membulat seketika, jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat. Ini pertama kalinya Menma mengajaknya berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Aku mau.." Jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum lebar, bahkan ia menjawabnya dengan cepat tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang kosong danau yang ada di depannya, angin sore dengan liarnya membuat rambutnya berlari kesana-kemari. Ia angkat kepalanya ke atas, goresan jingga nampak menghiasi langit yang terlihat begitu suram di matanya.

"Hei, Menma…" Ucap Naruto masih menatap hamparan kesedihan di atasnya, ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya langit tak terlihat menyedihkan tapi matanyalah yang membuat itu terlihat menyedihkan. Apapun yang nampak tertangkap matanya adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan untuknya, selama berada di tubuh ini ia tak pernah benar-benar merasa hidup.

"Maaf sudah bertindak egois…" Aku Naruto.

'Tak apa, aku sekarang mengerti…' Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Menma. Ia pejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang serasa menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Ada rasa sedih, kesepian dan ketenangan yang sekaligus ia rasakan dari angin yang menerpanya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, bisakah kamu mengabulkannya?" Tanya Naruto, kedua matanya terbuka perlahan berusaha mengalihkan keraguannya.

'Tentu, katakan saja…'

"Bisakah, aku mengambil alih tubuhmu satu hari penuh?"

.

.

.

Treeek

Karin menatap retakkan kecil di cangkirnya dengan raut cemas, perasaannya sekarang mulai tak enak. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Menma dan Naruto, membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya takut.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam…" Karin menolehkan pandangannya pada Tsunade yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Ibu, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada mereka berdua…" Tsunade mendengus sembari mengusap-ngusap helaian rambutnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, jangan terlalu difikirkan.." Ucap Tsunade sembari menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Apakah Menma akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudku, bila Naruto berada di tubuhnya terus menerus apakah tak akan berdampak buruk untuknya…" Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak, ia kini bahkan bertanya-tanya mengapa hal yang sangat sulit ia percayai terjadi pada keponakanya sendiri. Ini benar-benar rumit.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Menma baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.. mungkin yang akan menjadi masalah untuk mereka berdua hanyalah hati.."

"Hati?" Karin mengernyitkan alisnya ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud ucapan ibunya.

"Naruto dan Menma, mereka adalah kepribadian yang berbeda.. ini akan buruk, sendainya mereka saling bertentangan pada sesuatu hal …" Karin mengangguk, sekarang ia paham apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya itu.

Karin memandang cangkirnya kembali, ia berharap semoga tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Menma dan Naruto. Ya, semoga saja.

TBC

Chapter lima selesai, mohon reviewnya minna … ^^


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review, favs dan follows kalian ^^

**fatayahn : **Tebakan fatayahn-san tepat sekali :D Terimakasih sudah menunggu lanjutannya ^^

**Redcas : **Oke, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Aicinta : **Yang terjadi dengan menmanaru ya hmmm di chapter berikutnya akan kelihatan :D ya, yang kencan sama sasu itu naru karenanya chapter ini full narusasu hehehe.. Terimakasih atas semangatnya ^^

**Yuichi : **Sip, terikamasih sudah menunggu ^^

**Uchiha enji : **hehe nnga apa-apa … pairnya narusasu dan menmasasu, agak bingung juga hehe.. buat cerita penyakit sasu ada di chapter kedepan, soalnya di chapter ini full narusasu. Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^

Chapter 6 : Kehidupan yang Normal

.

.

.

_Ketika seseorang terluka, ia akan menangis dan ketika seseorang bahagia, ia akan kembali tersenyum. Terkadang kita tak menyadari dan menjadi egois menginginkan kebahagiaan selamanya, tapi tanpa adanya luka kita belum bisa dikatakan hidup secara normal._

(Uzumaki Naruto)

.

.

.

_Boku wa kuma kuma kuma_

_Kuruma ja nai yo kuma kuma kuma_

"Engh.." Lenguhan samar keluar dari celah bibir Naruto, matanya terbuka perlahan. Dering dari alarm di ponselnya masih bersenandung ria,ia pandangi dinding kamarnya dengan datar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melupakan sensasi ini.

_Aru kenai odoeru yo_

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, kemudian ia kembali menutup kedua matanya berusaha menyelami nada alarm yang masih berbunyi.

"Shaberenai kedo utaeru yo, boku wa kuma kuma kuma…" Naruto pun terhanyut dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti lagu itu.

'Pukul lima tiga puluh pagi, aku terbangun dan ikut menyanyikan lagu yang ku atur sebagai nada dering alarm di ponselku. Aku terdiam sejenak, lagu itu perlahan memudar. Satu hal yang langsung ku sadari setelahnya, hawa keberadaan Menma yang menipis. Dia mengabulkan permohonanku.'

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dengan rapi Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia menghela nafas berat. Ini bukan dirinya. Naruto pun menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya, dengan cepat ia berbalik membelakangi cermin itu. Aroma pengap dari dalam kamarnya kini menyergapnya, pandangannya beralih pada jendela yang tertutupi hordeng. Ia tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya Menma mebuka jendela itu, hordeng usang yang menutupinya nampak berdebu melihat hal itu membuatnya lelah. Menma, semenjak kejadian itu terjadi ia selalu menutup dirinya pada dunia luar. Tak ingin merusak kehidupan normalnya selama sehari ini Naruto pun melupakan masalah itu sejenak. Untuk sehari ini ia ingin sedikit bersikap egois, bahagia tanpa adanya kehadiran Menma. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, sekarang ia nampak seperti orang jahat. Tapi, untuk sehari ini mungkin tak apa, ya tak apa.

"Pagi bibi, Karin-nee…" Sapa Naruto yang sudah ada di meja makan.

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Menma sudah rapi dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Hik…" Cegukan kecil kemudian keluar dari bibir Tsunade.

"Tumben, hik.. bocah.. kau bangun pagi hik.. pagi sekali.." Komentar Tsunade dengan cegukan yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

Karin yang mendengar ocehan ibunya hanya tersenyum memaklumi dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak enak.

"Maafkan ibu Naruto-kun, sepertinya ia minum-minum semalam.." Jelas Karin, membuat Naruto tertegun sejenak.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu aku Naruto?" Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Karin pun menyeringai sembari membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Jelas saja, karena Menma itu tak sopan. Bagaimana pun juga aku lebih tua darinya, tapi ia selalu memanggilku Karin. Itu benar-bernar keterlaluan bukan." Omel Karin, membuat Naruto tertawa puas yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan perkataan gadis itu. Percakapan singkat pagi ini benar-benar terasa hangat untuk Naruto, seperti kehidupan normal yang selalu ingin ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, aroma pagi hari benar-benar menyegarkan. Sementara Karin yang berada di sampingnya memandang tingkah Naruto dengan jengah, pasalnya semenjak mereka keluar dari rumah lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menarik napasmu dalam-dalam?!" Omel Karin, Naruto pun terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, maaf.. aku sedang gugup ku kira dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam aku tak akan gugup." Karin pun menatap Naruto curiga, ada yang aneh darinya hari ini.

"Jelaskan." Perintah Karin setelahnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Karin.

"Hahhh.. ini.." Ucap Naruto, memperlihatkan sebuah jepit rambut mungil dengan motif bunga berwarna merah muda pada Karin. Gurat merah tipis nampak tercetak di pipinya, ia benar-benar malu.

"Apakah ini terlihat bagus?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, Karin terdiam sejenak melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto.

"Ya, lumayan.. Kapan kau membeli itu?" Tanya Karin sembari melihat jepit rambut itu dengan teliti.

"Empat tahun lalu…"

"Eeeh? Selama itu?" Naruto terkekeh pelan mendapati nada tak percaya dari Karin, ia pun kembali memasukkan jepit rambut itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Waktu aku berjalan-jalan dengan temanku, tak sengaja aku melihatnya lalu ku beli deh.. Ku pikir saat aku punya pacar nanti aku akan memberikannya." Karin tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu, beritahu aku…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, satu nama nampak menghiasi kepalanya.

"Sasuke…Walau pun sebenarnya ia belum menjadi pacarku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya, entah mengapa saat menyebut nama gadis itu selalu membuat ia selalu ingin mengembangkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap takjub pada gambar yang tertempel di mading sekolahnya. Seorang gadis nampak memangku seorang lelaki yang nampak tertidur di pangkuannya, daun-daun dari pohon yang menjadi tempat berteduh keduanya nampak berjatuhan. Matanya melirik sudut gambar itu, disana terdapat sebuah nama dari penggambarnya. Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu selalu menyumbangkan gambar buatannya. Ia pun teringat kembali pada percakapannya dengan Karin pagi ini.

Flashback

"Sasuke.. Aah! Apa maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Karin antusias.

"Ya.. Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto heran, pasalnya ia tak pernah mengenalkan atau bahkan menyebut nama Sasuke pada Karin.

"Tentu saja aku kenal, siapa yang tidak kenal gadis manis itu. Teman-teman di kelas ku pun mengenalnya." Jawab Karin sembari menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jangan bercanda.." Dengus Naruto lalu meninggalkan Karin yang masih mengoceh.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong, sebenarnya dia itu penyumbang setia di mading.." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Karin dengan alis yang terangkat ke atas. Karin yang melihat ekspresi Naruto pun mendengus, kesal.

"Bukankah kamu menyukainya, seharusnya kamu tahu gambar yang sering di tempel di mading itu buatannya. Bagaimana sih!" Naruto mematung sejenak, ia sebenarnya bahkan tak pernah menengok majalah dinding sekolahnya sekali pun. Sekarang ia jadi menyesal tak pernah melihatnya.

'Gambar Sasuke-chan ya….' Batinnya miris.

End of Flashback

.

.

.

Demi Neji yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kata satu pun padanya hari ini, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Sasuke, gadis itu nampak berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus bisa membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke pertama kali, ya harus.

"Ga.. gambarmu hari ini bagus.." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pujian Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jarak keduanya semakin jauh. Merasa janggal karena Sasuke yang tak membalas percakapannya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tapi gadis itu kini tak ada di sampingnya. Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke nampak melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah ucapannya tadi salah, tak lama kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aaa, maaf berhenti tiba-tiba.. aku teringat sesuatu." Naruto mengangguk menerima alasan Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam keheningan.

Bunyi langkah keduanya seakan terdengar sangat jelas, dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sebuah benang tipis menarik lengkungan ke bawah di atas bibir keduanya, mereka tersenyum dalam diam. Sasuke menatap Menma sejenak, garis kaku di wajah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi jujur ia menyukainya.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba sembari menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang gadis itu lembut, Sasuke pun terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kamu memanggilku Naruto, untuk hari ini saja.." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, sekarang ia yakin bahwa Menma memang sedang tidak sehat.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Naruto menggeleng lalu menatap gadis itu serius.

"Hahhh.. baiklah, Naruto…." Ucap Sasuke, senyuman pun mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"Apa kau suka ramen?"

.

.

.

Kuah ramen nampak mengepul dan menyapu indra penciuman Sasuke. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang makan siang bersama di tempat yang Naruto tentukan. Naruto, dia memakan ramen dihadapannya dengan lahap membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Kau harus memakannya selagi panas, jika sudah dingin tak akan enak.." Tegur Naruto, Sasuke pun mengangguk dan memakan ramennya perlahan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati ramen di hadapannya, perasaannya kembali menghangat. Dari keheningan ini, kuah ramen yang panas menutupi kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, keduanya nampak menikmati kebersamaannya dalam diam.

Gurat kemerahan membukam langit petang, angin menari dengan gemulai menggerakkan air di permukaan danau. Suara jangkrik yang memamerkan kemampuannya, ikut mencoba meramaikan suasana di sore hari.

"Naruto, terimakasih untuk hari ini…" Ucap Sasuke, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu hari ini.." Ucap Naruto kemudian sembari menatap langit yang ada di atasnya.

"Langit itu, terlihat menyedihkan ya.." Ucap Naruto kembali, membuat Sasuke ikut menatap langit yang ada di atasnya.

"Naruto…"

"Hn…"

"Langit itu terlihat indah…"

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, di hadapannya gadis itu nampak mengembangkan senyumannya padanya. Sesaat ia pun teringat, sebelumnya hal seperti ini pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Ketika di ruang kelas, saat pertama kali mereka berbicara dengan menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke, gadis itu selalu tersenyum dibalik gurat kemerahan yang ada di atas kepala keduanya. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke dalam hati terdalamnya, jantungnya pun ikut berdetak tak menentu.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Naruto sesaat, ketika ia mulai membawa Sasuke tiba-tiba ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam sementara kedua mata Sasuke membulat, ia terlalu terkejut mendapati perlakuan Naruto. Deru napas keduanya nampak tak beriringan, Naruto masih tak membuka suaranya.

"Sa.. sasuke, bisakah tutup matamu sebentar.." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, jantung Sasuke kini berdetak sangat kencang. Rona merah nampak mewarnai pipinya, ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto yang ada tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah malu-malu Sasuke, ia pun mengambil jepit rambut yang ada di saku celananya. Jemarinya menyingkap rambut Sasuke sampai ketelinga gadis itu, ia tertegun ternyata rambut Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan kulit tangannya terasa begitu halus. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, jepit rambut itu sudah terpatri manis di rambut gadis itu. Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, sementara Sasuke masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu…" Ucap Naruto tepat di telinga gadis itu. Suara paraunya mengakhiri kebahagiaannya di hari ini.

Mendengar ungkapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan sedekat ini bersama lelaki itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia ingin menjerit, kenapa ia tak merasa bahagia seperti yang seharusnya. Ia merasa dinding tak kasat mata tengah menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya, tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Sasuke…" Ucap Naruto lirih, ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke menangis tiba-tiba. Apa pernyataannya ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuk di dengar gadis itu. Perlahan Naruto melepas pelukannya, ia tak sanggup melihat bulir air mata terus keluar dari mata Sasuke.

"A.. aku.. " Naruto menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, gadis itu nampak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ini menyakitkan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto.." Kedua mata Naruto terbuka seketika, air mata masih nampak keluar dari mata gadis itu tapi kali ini gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Sasuke-chan…" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau mampir terlebih dahulu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih.. maaf ya.." Sasuke mengganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Baiklah, ku rasa aku harus segera pulang. Jaga kesehatanmu ya dan… sampai jumpa.." Ucap Naruto setelah mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"Naruto!" Ia mencoba memanggil Naruto yang masih terjangkau pandangannya, tapi lelaki itu tak menghentikan langkahnya meskipun Sasuke yakin Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Naruto!" Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama lelaki itu, dia semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Tak tahan dengan perasaan yang mengganjalnya, Sasuke pun berlari menyusul langkah Naruto.

Greb

Naruto mematung, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya terkejut.

"Bodoh.. " Sasuke bersisik pelan.

"Mengapa kau tak membalikkan badanmu, membuatku khawatir.." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Maaf…" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin cepatlah masuk ke rumah, dan sepertinya aku harus segera pulang.. sampai jumpa.." Ucap Naruto kembali dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggunya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil namanya kembali, seperti yang ia duga lelaki itu tak membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Menma!" Naruto mematung mendengar panggilan Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengapal erat. Mengapa, bukankah Sasuke sudah berjanji hari ini memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto bukan Menma.

Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya, gadis itu masih mematung di tempatnya. Perlahan ia melampaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang terlihat di paksakan, tak ingin berlama-lama Naruto pun berbalik dan berlari menjauhi gadis itu. Angin malam nampak terasa menusuk permukaan kulitnya, di bawah sinar redup lampu jalanan ia menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

'Pukul enam lima belas malam, kehidupan normalku berakhir.'

.

.

.

Naruto menundukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangya, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam berusaha meyakinkan apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto menghela nafas sesaat, ia sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat. Perlahan Naruto menutup kedua matanya, ruang hampa kini menyambutnya bersamaan dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya datar. Naruto menatap Menma yang ada di hadapannya, lelaki itu masih diam tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja. Jangan menahan dirimu…" Ujar Naruto.

Menma menganggukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa suasana diantara keduanya menjadi canggung. Walau hampir seharian ini keberadaan Menma sangat tipis, tapi bukan berarti ia menghilang dan tak melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia melihat semuanya, ketika sang adik mengutarakan isi hatinya dan ketika sang adik berlari pergi. Ia tak tahu alasannya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan berakhir buruk pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya. Memintaku mengambil alih tumbuh ini selama seharian penuh dan… kenapa kau meninggalkan sasuke?" Entah mengapa Menma menanyakan perihal Naruto yang meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa alasan. Tapi, mengingat kembali raut wajah gadis itu saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak terima. Amarahnya semakin memuncak.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai seorang gadis, tapi… seberapa banyak aku menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengannya itu tak berarti..kau tahu kenapa?" Naruto kini menatap Menma dengan tajam.

"Itu karena dirimu…" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Naruto tersenyum pahit mendapati reaksi Menma, tubuh lelaki itu nampak tersentak mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau tahu, saat aku meminta Sasuke untuk memanggil namaku aku sangat bahagia, dia benar-benar memanggil namaku .. tapi, gadis itu pada akhirnya tetap memanggil namamu. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu.."

"Tidak, dia menyukaimu.. yang ada dalam tubuhku…" Gurat tegas di wajah Menma kini menghilang seketika.

"Menma…." Panggil Naruto dengan lembut, senyuman kini nampak mengembang di wajahnya.

Menma tertegun sejenak, jantungnya kini berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tak ingin mendengar satu kata pun keluar dari bibir Naruto sekarang ini. Menma pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan kananya, kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, tapi.. aku sadar tubuh ini, walau aku menggunakannya tetap saja tak akan berubah menjadi diriku sendi.."

"Tidak, jangan katakan apapun lagi." Pinta Menma, tubuhnya nampak bergetar.

"Maaf, Menma…" Ucap Naruto, sebuah pisau nampak berada di tangan kanannya. Pisau yang terbentuk dari pemikirannya sendiri. Bola mata Menma membulat sempurna, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Men…"

"Kubilang jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Teriak Menma memotong apa yang ingin Naruto katakan.

Kedua tangan Menma terjatuh lemas. Ia pandangi Naruto sekali lagi, pandangannya terjatuh pada pisau yang ada di genggaman tangan Naruto. Menma mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya sudah tak bergetar lagi ia sudah dapat mengendalikan sedikit emosinya. Menghela nafas sejenak, Menma kembali menatap Naruto dengan datar tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, terkejut. Sebuah pisau yang sama dengannya kini nampak berada di tangan Menma.

_Boku wa kuma kuma kuma kuma_

_Fuyu wa nemui yo kuma kuma kuma_

_Yoru wa "Oyasumi,makura-san"_

_Asa wa "Ohayou, makura-san"_

_Boku wa kuma kuma kuma kuma_

Lagu itu kembali berputar, menandakan bahwa chapter ini sudah selesai.

TBC

Hmmm.. sebenarnya saya senang jika seseorang membaca fanfic ini, tapi jujur saya lebih senang jika seseorang memberikan reviewnya. Dari sana saya tahu apakah kalian menyukainya atau tidak. Jadi, intinya selama ini saya menulis fanfic ini berdasarkan dari review kalian semua.. jujur sangat menyenangkan ketika membaca review kalian satu persatu, walau pendek atau pun panjang. Tapi, review disini begitu sepi.. jadi maaf mungkin saya tak akan melanjutkannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Maaf, saya jadinya curhat hehe

Chapter enam selesai, Terimakasih banyak sudah membacanya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review, favs dan follows kalian dan maaf updatenya kelamaan^^

**A'Raion No Sun** : Sip :D ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih reviewnya :D

**Redcas** : Hmm, bukan bertarung juga sih… sip, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**harukichi ajibana** : Tepat sekali :D Sasu tahu Menma berbagi tubuh dengan Naru ada di chapter sekarang ^^

**Ahn Ryuuki** : Hmm targetnya sih ngga sampai ch 10 lebih, tapi ngga tahu juga hehe.. maaf agak lama ^^ eeeh fatahyan-san ganti nama ya, jadi pengen ganti juga :D

**yuichi ** : Soal siapa yang akan bersama Sasu masih membingungkan :D yang menghilang diantara MenmaNaru ada di chapter ini jadi baca saja ya hehe

**Aicinta** : Terimakasih atas semangatnya, Ai-san ^^ sip, saya akan usahakan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir :D

**Uchiha enji ** : Maaf telat updatenya ^^ kalau masalah panjangnya saya ngga bisa jamin soalnya perchaper sudah dibuat maksimal segitu hehehe…

Chapter 7 : Naruto atau Menma

_Bukankah sebelum jatuh daun menikmati setiap kehidupannya? Setelah kekosongan itu daun-daun baru kembali bermunculan, pucuk kebahagiaan itu pun tumbuh perlahan-lahan._

_ (Uzumaki Naruto)_

_._

.

.

Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, pisau yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat. Ujung pisau itu kini tepat berada di dadanya, tepat di posisi jantungnya yang masih berdetak pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, MENMA!" Bentak Naruto, ia benar-benar tak terima apa yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Jika kau mati, aku akan mati… kita akan selalu bersama." Naruto membulatkan matanya, Menma sudah benar-benar gila.

"Apa kau gila?!" Menma menyeringai mendengar hinaan Naruto, namun sorot matanya terlihat sendu. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar yakin jika Menma sudah gila.

"Ya.. aku gila! Apa kau tahu perasaanku, aku masih tak dapat percaya… aku tak terima.. ayah dan ibu meninggalkan kita.." Ucap Menma dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari matanya.

"Menma.." Naruto menggeram marah, sosok Menma di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

Naruto menghela nafasnya mungkin caranya untuk pergi benar-benar salah, jika begini caranya ia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang. Perlahan Naruto pun melepaskan pisau yang ada di tangannya, pisau itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat Menma kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau egois…" Seketika senyum dari wajah Menma menghilang.

"Aku tak ingin kita seperti ini selamanya, aku… ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke secara langsung. Bukan dari mulutmu… " Ucap Naruto, Menma tak mengatakan apa pun hanya saja air matanya banyak berjatuhan.

"Perlu kau ingat, kau tak sendiri.. ada bibi, Karin-nee, Neji dan.. Sasuke disisimu. Kumohon, lupakan yang telah berlalu… lihatlah orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini terus menerus."

"Kau tak mengerti…" Bantah Menma.

"Bukan aku yang tak mengerti tapi kau yang tak ingin dimengerti!" Tubuh Menma tersentak, perkataan Naruto benar-benar memukulnya telak. Ujung pisau yang menempel di dadanya turun perlahan, tetapi pisau itu masih berada di genggaman tangannya. Bila ada yang harus mati itu bukanlah Naruto tapi diriya sendiri, ia sadar selama ini ia telah bertindak egois.

"Aku menyayangimu, kak…"

Bayangan dari tubuh Naruto melesat dengan cepat, memecah ketegangan diantara keduanya. Merah tercecer, keheningan merayapi.

"Naruto… "Panggil Menma, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto benar-benar tak apa. Pisau yang tadinya berada di tangannya telah berpindah, ujung pisau itu kini tertancap dengan jelas di perut Naruto.

Bruuuk

Tubuh Naruto kini terjatuh dalam pelukannya, tak lama Menma pun terduduk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, dalam pangkuannya kedua mata Naruto menatapnya lembut.

"Akhirnya.. kau menangis.. juga .. uhuk… uhuk.. kau tahu sudah lama kau tak menangis semenjak kejadian itu. Aku.. benar-benar khawatir." Ucap Naruto, senyuman nampak mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau.. senang sekarang?"

"Tentu, jaga Sa.. suke untukku.." Menma mengangguk, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto berusaha menguatkan sang adik.

"Te..terimakasih, tolong.. jaga dirimu…"

"Jika kau pergi, Sasuke akan menjadi milikku karena aku juga mencintainya. Kau.. dengar itu Naruto." Naruto tekekeh pelan, pandangannya semakin memburam.

"A..ku tak akan uhuk.. kalah darimu, se..telah ini.. aku akan bereinkarnasi dan me.. merebut Sasuke darimu."

"Aku menantikan datangnya hari itu."

"Hei, Menma…kau masih mengingat perjan..jian konyol kita dulu? Kita.. sudah melakukannya dengan baik bukan.. jadi uhuk tolong sampaikan ma..afku pada Sasu..ke.."

Tangan Naruto terjatuh perlahan, kedua matanya sudah tertutup dengan rapat tapi senyumannya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ya, kita telah melakukannya dengan baik.. Naru..to.." Tiba-tiba pandangan Menma memburam seketika, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ia yakin kesadarannya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Bruuuk

Kembali pada keadaan yang sebenarnya, tubuh Menma terhempas di ranjangnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranya.

.

.

.

Karin memindah-mindahkan chanel tv dengan bosan, tak ada acara tv yang menarik untuknya. Menghela nafas sejenak, jika dipikir-pikir sejak Menma pulang ia tak melihat Menma berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Apa mungkin dia tidur ya? aku benar-benar bosan, mungkin lebih baik aku bangunkan saja dia, sebentar lagi juga makan malam hehe.." Ucap Karin, senyum jahil nampak terpatri di wajahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Karin menuju kamar Menma, kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, entah mengapa perasaannya kini menjadi tak enak. Karin pun mulai mengetuknya sekali, dua kali namun tak ada jawaban.

"Menma, aku masuk ya.." Izinnya lalu membuka pintu kamar Menma.

Setelah masuk Karin pun mendapati Menma yang tertidur dengan posisi aneh, kedua kaki lelaki itu berada di lantai sedangkan tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang. Karin pun mendekatinya berusaha membangunkan Menma.

"Menma.." Ucap Karin sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Menma, tapi ia tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Menma.

"Bangun. Hei, Menma cepat bangun." Ucapnya lagi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Menma lebih kencang, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut.

"Menma, jangan bercanda. Cepat bangun!" Kembali Karin mengguncangkan bahu Menma hingga tangannya terasa pegal, perlahan ia pun menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Menma. Dari jarak yang dekat sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Menma yang pucat, kini ia benar-benar panik.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi tapi sosok Menma belum juga terlihat. Sudut matanya melirik Neji, lelaki itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia masih belum berani menyapa lelaki itu semenjak pernyataan Neji yang ditolaknya beberapa hari lalu, pasalnya Neji terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Menma, lelaki itu tampak bertingkah aneh kemarin.

"Neji, apa Menma sakit?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu…" Jawab Neji tak peduli, pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Jika dipikir-pikir untuk apa dia memikirkan Menma, membuatnya kesal saja.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah Menma?" Pegangan tangan Neji pada ponselnya mengerat, berusaha menenangkan amarahnya. Sasuke selalu menanyakan Menma dan Menma lagi, Neji sudah benar-benar bosan. Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mengerti perasaannya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu…"

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak enak pada Neji, bahkan lelaki itu tak mau menatapnya saat mereka berbicara.

"Maaf…"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan prihatin.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu murung, Neji tak akan marah lama padamu.." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino, gadis itu tengah memberikan semangat untuknya dengan senyuman. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Ino, sekarang ia bisa sedikit merasa lega. Mungkin sesudah istirahat ia bisa menanyakannya pada Karin.

Sasuke manatap jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas papan tulis dengan tak sabaran, tinggal tiga menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Ino yang berada di sampingnya melihat tingkah Sasuke terkekeh pelan, pasalnya pandangan Sasuke terus tertuju pada jam dinding di kelasnya.

"Setelah istirahat ini kau mau kemana hmmm.. tak sabar sekali.." Cibir Ino.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Karin senpai istirahat ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku benar-benar lapar…" Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mulai membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya…" Ucap Sasuke setelah jam istirahat berbunyi dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah lebarnya.

Neji yang melihat Sasuke meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru pun langsung menyusulnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan Ino yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kemana gadis itu akan pergi.

.

.

.

"Karin senpai…" Panggil Sasuke, membuat Karin yang sepertinya akan ke kantin bersama-sama temannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh.. Sasuke, ada apa?"

"I.. Ini tentang Menma, apa dia sakit?" Karin terdiam sejenak, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, kalian duluan saja aku akan menyusul nanti…" Ucap Karin sembari menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, tak apa kan kita berbicara di tempat lain?" Sasuke pun mengangguk tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengan sebelahnya.

Karin yang menyadari Sasuke yang ditariknya hanya diam pun membalikkan tubuhnya sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Neji…"

"Jika ini tentang Menma aku ikut…" Ucap Neji setelah melepaskan tarikannya dari lengan Sasuke.

Karin menghela nafasnya, lelah. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Neji secara bergantian, mungkin tak apa jika ia hanya memberitahukannya pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, ayo .. " Putus Karin akhirnya.

.

.

.

Neji menatap Karin tak sabar, pasalnya setibanya mereka di atap gadis itu tak mengeluarkan kata satu pun.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan.." Ucap Neji membuat Karin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang ini sedikit sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi dengarkan baik-baik.. " Mengangkat kepalanya, Karin sedikit khawatir akan reaksi Sasuke sesudahnya.

"Sebenarnya, Menma.. dia, mempunyai kepribadian ganda."

Seketika suasana kembali hening seperti saat mereka tiba di atap, Karin yang tak mendapati respon dari Neji dan Sasuke pun menatap mereka lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bercanda.. kau ingin menipu kami.." Ucap Neji tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya megepal erat. Hal gila macam apa ini, ia benar-benar tak akan mempercayai bualan semacam itu.

"Ku rasa Karin senpai tidak berbohong, Neji.." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, ia pun melihat gadis itu. Neji tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memukul tembok di sebelahnya dengan kuat.

"Sial.." Umpat Neji, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayainya semudah itu?!" Ucap Neji tak percaya.

"Maaf Neji, kemarin aku pergi bersama Menma…" Neji menatap Sasuke tak percaya, setelah menolaknya beberapa hari yang lalu mengapa dengan mudahnya ia pergi bersama Menma, tidakkah Sasuke mengerti Neji dan Menma adalah sepasang teman baik. Walaupun hubungan diantara keduanya tak baik, tapi mengapa.. apa dirinya tak berarti untuk gadis itu. Mengapa Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan dirinya, perasaannya. Neji tak mampu berkata-kata kembali, hatinya telah benar-benar hancur.

"Kepribadian lainnya itu, apakah Naruto?" Karin tersentak mendegar pertanyaan dari Sasuke sementara Neji berusaha tak peduli pada pembicaraan Karin dan Sasuke.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin, Menma memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto seharian itu…" Jelas Sasuke.

"Apakah Menma baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Sasuke,

Karin kembali menghela nafasnya, mengingat Menma yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Walau pun ibunya mengatakan Menma hanya kelelahan dan pingsan, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang pun Menma tak membuka matanya.

"Menurut ibuku, Menma hanya kelahan dan pingsan.. tapi, sampai sekarang ia belum juga sadar.. aku benar-benar khawatir."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, ingatannya kembali pada perpisahannya dengan Menma kemarin. Saat lelaki itu memintanya memanggil dirinya dengan nama Naruto tapi Sasuke mengingkarinya, ia masih ingat raut wajah lelaki itu saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama Menma dan berlari pergi, meninggalkannya. Ada rasa sakit yang diterimanya, kenyataan ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Apakah Menma mencintainya ataukah, sebaliknya Naruto yang berada ditubuh Menma lah yang menyatakan perasaannya kemarin. Sasuke tak tahu, tapi Menma ataupun bahkan itu Naruto, Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar dipermainkan oleh keduanya.

"Aku pun pada awalnya tak percaya, kecelakaan dua tahun lalu itu.. tubuh Naruto yang terbaring kaku.. dan Menma.. Menma yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Naruto membuatku benar-benar frustasi... ku pikir Menma sangat tertekan pada saat itu.. tapi, tapi…." Karin menghapus air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari matanya, mengingat kembali kecelakaan yang menimpa saudaranya dan menceritakannya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Karin senpai tak apa, tidak usah diteruskan…" Ucap Sasuke, membawa Karin dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Karin yang terisak pelan.

Neji menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Selama ini ia benar-benar tak pernah mengerti jalan pemikiran Menma, lelaki itu terkesan tak mau membagi sedikit bebannya pada teman-temannya, terlebih pada dirinya yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya, walaupun Neji sedikit tak menyukai Menma tapi mereka sudah bersama sangat lama, Neji tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

'Mungkin aku harus menjenguknya…' Pikir Neji, ya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang, masalah siapa yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke nanti mungkin bisa ia lakukan setelah Menma menjelaskan semua masalah ini dari mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Gurat jingga itu nampak menghiasi langit petang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke hari ini berbeda. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Menma atau lebih tepatnya Naruto pada waktu itu mengatakan bahwa langit itu terlihat menyedihkan, sebenarnya bukan langitlah yang menyedihkan melainkan dirinya sendiri. Apapun itu yang terjangkau pandangannya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Entah itu bunga liar yang bermekaran di jalanan ataupun langit yang mulai berubah warna membuat titik-titik kecil yang disebut dengan rasi bintang terlihat sempurna. Apakah yang ada di atas sana begitu indah ketika semua terasa tak berarti untuk dikagumi. Apakah itu masih terlihat indah? Ketika matamu tak bisa memandangnya begitu lama karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata kita.

Sasuke menitihkan air matanya dalam diam, kamar yang terasa hangat dan terkesan sederhana tanpa adanya poster yang tertempel di dinding membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sosok Menma yang terbaring di ranjang dengan jarum infius yang menempel di tangannya terlihat begitu kurus, garis tegas yang biasanya menghiasi wajah lelaki itu lenyap seketika. Pandangan Sasuke kini terpatri pada bingkai foto yang berisikan dua orang lelaki yang mempunyai fisik yang serupa, namun begitu berbeda. Bahkan cara mereka tersenyum pun berbeda, perlahan Sasuke mengambil bingkai foto itu. Ia memandangnya dalam diam, lelaki berambut kuning itu pasti Naruto. Naruto, dia begitu tampan dan hangat.

"Yang berambut kuning itu, Naruto…"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar perkataan Karin, disana Karin dan Neji nampak menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kau tak apa?" Kini giliran Neji yang bersuara, Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti.

"A..aku.." Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya,pandangannya mengabur dan tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk bingkai foto itu dengan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa rasanya begitu sakit. Apakah saat Sasuke menolak Neji, lelaki itu merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya sekarang.

Karin mengerti benar perasaan Sasuke, jadi ia lebih baik memilih diam membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa lega.

"Ma.. maaf Karin senpai…" Ucap Sasuke, air mata sudah berhenti berjatuhan dari matanya namun matanya benar-benar terlihat sembab.

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti…" Sasuke mengangguk lalu menaruh bingkai foto itu kembali di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang sebentar lagi malam, besok .. kami akan menjengguk lagi…" Ucap Neji yang sedari tadi diam, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengikuti perkataan Neji.

Sebelum Sasuke mengikuti langkah Neji, sekali lagi ia melihat Menma yang masih terbaring tak berdaya. Sasuke masih ingin menemani Menma lebih lama, tapi ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kami mohon pamit Karin senpai…"

.

.

.

Neji menatap jalanan di depannya dengan hampa, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya. Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Langkah Neji terhenti seketika mendapati tangan Sasuke yang menahan lengannya, tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis, meninggalkan jejak basah pada aspal di bawahnya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, masih menangis dalam diam.

"Sudahlah Menma pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Neji sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut, mencoba menguatkanya.

"Neji.. maaf…"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf… "

"Neji…" Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Neji, ia tahu lelaki itu juga terluka tapi ia begitu egois menginginkan Neji untuk menguatkannya.

"Katakan semuanya, kau pasti merasa lebih baik nanti…" Ucap Neji sembari mengelus surai hitam Sasuke.

"Neji… "

"Tak apa, katakan saja…"

"Aku takut…."

"Hmm…"

"Aku takut Menma tak menyukaiku…"

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya, entah mengapa kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, tenaganya terasa hilang seketika. Ia menaiki tangga demi tangga dengan pelan, takut-takut terjatuh. Sebenarnya ia sudah ditegur oleh Itachi untuk tidak bersekolah hari ini karena wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, tapi ia meghiraukannya. Alasannya hanya satu, Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Karin dan menanyakan keadaan Menma.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat, pandangannya kini terasa sedikit demi sedikit mengabur. Koridor yang ia lewati diselimuti oleh suara-suara dari para murid yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, tapi perlahan suara-suara itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidungnya. Takut mengotori seragamnya, perlahan tangannya mencoba menghapus darah yang sudah keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke menghapus jejak darah itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh menghantam lantai koridor.

Bruuuk

"Hei, ada pingsan… " Seru seorang siswa dan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Membuat siswa-siswa lainnya kini ikut mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang Uks." Usul siswa lainnya, akhirnya tubuh Sasuke pun digendong oleh salah satu siswa yang mengerubunginya menuju uks.

TBC

Chapter tujuh selesai, Terimakasih banyak sudah membacanya ^^

Jangan lupa baca fanfic terbaruku ya The Darkness Mark hehe promosi :D


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Twin

Summary : Menma adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa pada umumnya, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia kini tinggal bersama saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di Konoha, sejak saat itulah Menma menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedi, Family & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MenmaFemSasu & NaruFemSasu

Balasan Review:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas review, favs dan follows kalian dan maaf updatenya kelamaan ^^

**Ahn Ryuuki :** Hehehe iya, sama kayak Yahiko bunuh diri..hmm penyamaran ya :D

**Redcas :** Hehe supaya ngga terlalu panjang adegan menghilangnya Naruto :D sip, ini sudah lanjut..

**A'Raion No Sun:** Sip, ini sudah lanjut.. maaf telat :D

**AiCinta : **Iya, Naru menghilang saat Menma sadar nanti.. hehe iya :D santai saja sama saya mah, Ai-san ^^ terimakasih lagi atas semangatnya Ai-san…

**yuichi :** Iya, ini sudah lanjut .. maaf atas ketelatannya ya ^^

Chapter 8 : Kepingan yang Hilang

_Dia..sama dengan manusia pada umumnya, hanya menginginkan sedikit kebahagiaan._

(Uzumaki Naruto)

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap braaak

"Neji!"

Neji menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara yang nampak berdiri di pintu kelasnya, nafas gadis itu memburu. Neji bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan temannya itu pagi ini.

"Neji, Sasuke pingsan di koridor.."Neji mematung sejenak, mencerna kembali kata demi kata yang diucapkan pingsan?Jangan bercanda.

Dengan cepat Neji berdiri dan menghampiri yang mengerti maksud Neji langsung membawanya bersama dengannya ke ruang tegang menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan terlebih berdua terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, pasalnya gadis itu sudah lama tidak pingsan seperti ini.

Sreeek

Bau obat-obatan langsung menyapu indra penciuman Ino dan Neji, ruang putih yang terasa kosong karena tak banyak barang-barang yang ada disana langsung menyapa mereka berdua. Hanya ada dua ranjang kecil yang cukup untuk satu orang, satu kursi kecil yang ada disamping ranjang itu masing-masing dan sebuah lemari yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan obat-obatan dan beberapa alat P3K.

"Ahh..Kalian teman sekelas Sasuke kan?"

"Ya, sensei..Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Shizune, nama guru mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang kini menangani Sasuke itu menghela napas.

"Sepertinya dia demam, tubuhnya panas sekali..dia juga sempat mimisan, lebih baik kalian berdua menelfon keluarganya. Aku akan membuatkan surat ijin, jika Sasuke sadar nanti berikan dia minum, aku pergi dulu…" Ino mengangguk lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, wajah gadis itu kini nampak seperti mayat hidup, benar-benar pucat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Sasuke?"Tanya Neji lirih pada sosok Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Neji…." Ino memandangnya prihatin, raut tenang yang biasa terpatri di wajah lelaki itu lenyap seketika.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Itachi-nii…" Putus Neji setelahnya, mencoba meredam rasa khawatirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima telfon dari Neji tentang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pingsan, Itachi langsung melesat pergi menuju sekolah sang adik. Sudah ia perkirakan jika Sasuke akan tumbang, seharusnya ia lebih tegas pada Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Setibanya di ruang UKS Itachi melihat dua teman akrab Sasuke tengah menunggui sang adik, dan juga seorang guru wanita juga nampak menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ahh.. Terimakasih sudah menjaga adik saya, maaf merepotkan anda.." Ucap Itachi.

"Tak masalah,itu sudah tugas saya…"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih…" Ucap Itachi sembari menghampiri ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke, adiknya itu kini terlihat benar-benar pucat. Sekarang Itachi benar-benar sangat khawatir, saat ia menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Panas.

"Sepertinya saya akan membawa adik saya…"

"Baiklah, saya juga sudah membuatkan surat ijin…"

Itachi mengangguk lalu dengan cepat membawa Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya. Tertegun sejenak, ia tak menyangka jika tubuh sang adik seringan ini.

"Neji, maaf merepotkanmu bisa kau bawa tas Sasuke…"

"Tak masalah, itu..bolehkan kami ikut?" Tanya Neji, raut cemas nampak tergurat dengan jelas di wajahnya begitu pun dengan Ino yang sama sekali tak berbicara sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut…"

.

.

.

Kedua mata Menma masih tepejam dengan eratnya, hingga kini ia sama sekali belum juga sadarkan diri. Pikiran bawah sadarnya belum menerima betul hilangnya sosok sang adik dalam dirinya. Ia tak ingin membuka matanya kembali, tak akan.

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya beberapa ingatan masa lalunya berputar tanpa henti, menampakkan kilas balik dirinya di masa tak ingin melupakannya, kehangatan keluarga kecilnya. Teringat kembali oleh perkataan sang adik sebelum memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya, janji konyol yang mereka buat beberapa tahun lalu masih tercetak dengan jelas di ingatannya. Ia tak pernah melupakannya.

Flashback

Naruto menatap Menma dengan jengah, lelaki itu tengah asik sendiri dengan ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Menma…" Naruto kembali memanggil sang kakak namun tanggapan itu tetap sama, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gumaman yang tak memuaskannya. Naruto mendengus, kesal.

"Kau tak bosan menatap ponsel jelek itu terus-menerus?"

"Kalau kau bosan cobalah untuk mencari pacar, aku tak bisa terus menerus menemanimu bermain, Naruto…"

" Kau sendiri kenapa tak mencari pacar?" Sindir Naruto sembari mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Menma, lelaki itu menghela nafas lelah dengan semua tingkah sang adik.

"Wanita itu berisik, jika aku mempunyai pacar kehidupan yang damaiku ini mungkin akan berakhir.."Naruto mendelik tak suka mendengar jawaban dari Menma.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Ya..mungkin nanti, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkannya hehehe.."Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Mempersiapkan mental?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

"Lihat, ini cantik bukan?" Tanya Naruto sembari memperlihatkan sebuah jepit kecil dengan motif berbentuk bunga pada Menma.

"Kau membelinya untuk dirimu sendiri? Tak kusangka kau…" Menma tak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, tangannya memijit keningnya telah berubah haluan.

"Hei, jangan berfikiran macam-macam ..ini untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi pacarku kelak." Jelas Naruto, tapi Menma tak memperdulikannya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Menma!"Teriak Naruto membuat sebuah seringai kini terpatri jelas di wajah Menma.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Ino yang berada disampingnya pun terlihat melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kedua tangan Neji mengepal erat, tenaganya serasa hilang entah kemana. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia memaksa Itachi untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit segera. 'Sasuke menderita leukemia akut..' Jawaban yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan tak akan pernah sekali pun ada di dalam benaknya.

Sreek

Neji tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, raut wajahnya kini tampak mengeras.

"Neji…"

"Jika ada perkembangan tentang keadaan Sasuke tolong hubungi aku, maaf tak bisa menemanimu disini..ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan…" Ino mengangguk dan membiarkan Neji meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sasuke…." Ino berbisik lirih, tangisnya mulai meledak keluar setelah Neji pergi. Tangannya yang bergetar perlahan menghapus air matanya. Bagaimana ia tak menangis, selama ini Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan gadis itu selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini…Sasuke, dia gadis yang baik… " Ino kembali menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, tubuhnya nampak bergetar. Semua kejadian ini, dia belum siap untuk menerimanya.

Deru napas Neji semakin memburu, keringat nampak mengalir dari pelipisnya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ia memacu langkah kakinya dengan cepat, berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Menma, Neji tahu Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran Menma disampingya. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan membuat mata Menma terbuka lebar kemudian menyeret lelaki itu kehadapan Sasuke.

"Sia, sial, sial.." Umpat Neji, pandangannya mengabur. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya

Neji menghentikan langkah kakinya, kepalanya terangkat ke matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat pantulan warna merah di tak menginginkan semua ini, ia tak ingin Menma berada disamping Sasuke. Ia tak ingin lagi berlari untuk mengantarkan Menma pada Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melihat Menma menemani Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak bisa berhenti. Tidak untuk sekarang. Neji menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, perlahan kaki itu kembali berlari. Di bawah cahaya matahari yang menyelimutinya, air matanya terjatuh secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Menma, kau percaya pada cinta sejati?" Menma yang tadinya sudah menutup matanya kini membuka matanya kembali, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pandangannya. Seharusnya ia tadi sudah tenggelam dalam pulau kapuk tapi pertanyaan dari Naruto yang berada ranjang sampingnya membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jawab saja.." Menma memejamkan matanya kembali berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat pada Naruto. Jawaban yang memang sesuai dengan apa yang selalu menjadi permasalahan dalam kehidupan cintanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak terlalu begitu tertarik dengan kata-kata seperti itu…" Akhirnya jawaban yang dapat ia sampaikan hanya berupa kebimbangan semata, ia tak tahu.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu mau membuktikannya bersama?"

Menma membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang kini juga sama membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang, membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya sementara Menma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak megerti. Ia tak mengerti apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan sang adik.

"Jika dia bisa membedakan antara aku dan kau, itu artinya cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada.."

"Dia pasti akan marah besar.." Komentar Menma.

"Hei, kita kan bisa minta maaf setelahnya jadi tak masalah bukan, bagaimana? Kau bantu aku dengan berpura-pura menjadi aku dan sebaliknya untukmu…" Setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin ide konyol Naruto tak buruk juga, Menma mengangguk kecil tanda ia benar-benar setuju dengan ide Naruto.

"Hmm.. tak buruk juga."

"Janji?"

"Baiklah, janji.."

Kepingan-kepingan ingatan Menma bersama Naruto terus menerus muncul di kepalanya. Ia menginginkan sosok Naruto disisinya, ia tak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkanya sendiri.

Flashback off

.

.

.

(Potongan-potongan ingatan Menma bersama Sasuke)

Naruto tergagap, kedua tangannya tengah digenggam oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu nampak menutup matanya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"A… apa..apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan gagap karena keterkejutannya membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya seketika.

"Dengar, aku hanya mencoba menenangkanmu..tadi, kau terlihat ketakutan.." Ucap Sasuke pelan, lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas meja.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja dekat dengan jendela. Menma tertegun sejenak dari dalam tubuhnya yang masih dikendalikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke kini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Cahaya jingga menempus kaca, mambuat bayang-bayang Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas. Indah. Untuk pertama kalinya Menma melihat Sasuke seindah itu, walaupun Menma tahu senyum itu tak ditujukan padanya tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dari dalam tubuhnya yang masih dikendalikan Naruto, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"Ayo kita pulang…"

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa menggambar."

"Yang benar saja.. semua orang bahkan tahu aku sangat suka menggambar." Cibir Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin karena selama ini Menma tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kau tahu, siapa gadis yang disukai kiba?"

"Kamu?"

"Tentu saja bukan.. kau tahu dia membuat sebuah pesawat kertas untuk seseorang, ku kira dia lelaki yang cukup romantis tapi kurang percaya diri. Jadi Chouji menerbangkannya,kau tahu betapa lucunya ekspresi Kiba saat itu.."

"Kau memperhatikan sekitarmu dengan baik…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Menma harus belajar banyak dariku."

Perlahan ingatannya tentang Naruto mengabur seketika tergantikan oleh ingatannya tentang Sasuke, kebersamaan yang pernah mereka lalui dan percakapan yang baru-baru ini Menma mulai dengan Sasuke muncul ke permukaan ingatannya. Menma tak tahu mengapa, tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa Sasuke. Tak tahan, mungkin ia harus menerima kenyataannya ketika tersadar nanti bahwa Naruto telah pergi. Perkataan Naruto setelah pergi membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka kedua matanya, ia tak mungkin menjaga Sasuke dengan mata terpejam seperti ini.

Perlahan kelopak mata Menma terbuka, bayangan wajah Sasuke masih tercetak jelas di otaknya saat ia bangun. Senyuman gadis itu ketika mereka berdua di kelas saat matahari senja mulai memasuki ruangan sunyi itu, tarikan nafas gadis itusaat melingkarkan syal pada lehernya, itu benar-benar terasa sangat hangat kala itu. Dan raut wajah Sasuke yang serius ketika menggambar sketsa wajahnya dengan cepat, karena dibayang-bayangi oleh kegelapan malam yang akan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Menma mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh dadanya, kini itu benar-benar terasa hampa hanya detakan jantunglah yang membuatnya tak terasa kosong.

Bola mata Menma yang hitam kini nampak tak bercahaya, tak ada lagi yang menarik untuknya untuk hidup. Tidak tanpa kehadiran Naruto disampingnya, semua terasa tak berarti lagi untuknya. Menma sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan yang diuat oleh Naruto, saat Naruto tak ada itu benar-benar sangat terasa untuknya.

Cleek

"Me.. menma, syukurlah kau sudah sadar.."

Menma menatap Karin yang kini menuju kearahnya, raut wajah gadis itu nampak berseri-seri.

"Aku benar-benar takut sekali, akhirnya kau sadar juga.." Ucap Karin kembali sembari membawa Menma kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Karin tapi yang didapatinya hanya tatapan kosong dari Menma membuat kekhawatirannya kembali muncul.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Karin lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban satu pun yang keluar dari mulut Menma, kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, Menma.. katankan sesuatu.." Ucap Karin sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Menma pelan.

"Menma…"

"Menma… " Karin semakin cepat mengguncangkan bahu Menma karena lelaki itu tak kunjung merespon ucapannya.

"Menma! Katakanlah sesuatu, jangan diam saja…"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Menma bergerak menangkap tangan Karin yang mengguncangkan bahunya, membuat Karin menghentikan aktivitas mengguncangkan bahu Menma dan menatap lekat Menma yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Karin tertegun sejenak.

"Naruto.. na.. ruto.. dia.. karin, dia pergi..."

Kembali Karin membawa Menma ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan lelaki itu menangis di bahunya. Lirihan yang keluar dari mulut Menma yang terus mengucapkan nama Naruto berkali-kali membuat Karin tak tahan meneteskan air matanya.

"Menangislah, aku ada disini.." Ucap Karin menenangkan sembari mengusap-ngusap lembut surai hitam Menma.

"Naruto… naruto…" Ucap Menma lirih, air mata masih terus berjatuhan dari matanya meninggalkan jejak kesedihan di matanya yang terlihat sembab.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga hehe, maaf atas ketelatannya.. maklum banyak kegiatan di dunianya nyata. Sekarang pun masih disibukkan dengan tugas, ulangan tulis, tes lisan dan lomba. Semoga fanfic ini bisa tamat sampai chapter sepuluh dan tak lebih tanpa gangguan :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review fanfic ini, saya sangat senang


End file.
